Beauty of Dawn
by SpiralDementia
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une mystérieuse jeune femme rejoignait les rangs de l'Akatsuki? Après tout, qui aurait pensé qu'une simple recrue pourrait causer autant de dégâts.
1. Rencontre Fatidique

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur l'Akatsuki! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en aie eu à l'écrire!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_« Rencontre Fatidique »_

Le soleil avait à peine pointé son premier rayon au-dessus des montagnes qu'Akemi se préparait déjà à lever le camp. Elle enfila une ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille et ses deux_ katana_ se balancèrent doucement au gré de ses mouvements. Elle empila par la suite ses maigres possessions dans une sacoche de voyage usée et se mit aussitôt en route.

Elle voyageait depuis déjà plusieurs mois à travers le pays et était fatiguée de dormir sur le sol rude de la forêt toutes les nuits. Son dos était douloureux et ses jambes en compote. Akemi savait que jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter. Sa vie en dépendait. Si les ninjas de _Konoha_ la retrouvaient, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante. Sur ses mains, on pouvait toujours apercevoir les fines marques de chair brûlée. Depuis l'accident qui l'avait laissée orpheline, elle n'avait pas essayé de contrôler son pouvoir, ne voulant pas déclencher un nouveau bain de sang.

Ses poings se crispèrent sur la ganse de sa sacoche. Si seulement elle s'était contrôlée quelques mois plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Jamais elle n'aurait eu à fuir son propre village.

_Et surtout, ma famille n'aurait jamais péri par ma faute_, songea la jeune _kunoichi_.

- Je dois rester en mouvement et ne jamais m'arrêter trop longtemps dans un village. Je suis une _kunoichi_ recherchée maintenant, réfléchit-elle tout haut, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire après tant de mois de solitude au cœur de la forêt.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Du revers de la main, elle l'essuya en faisant de son mieux pour contenir ses émotions. Elle souhaitait plus que tout oublier ces terribles évènements.

Elle remplit sa gourde avec l'eau fraîche d'un ruisseau et en profita pour contempler son reflet sur la surface lisse et éblouissante. Son visage était défiguré par la fatigue et la boue qui s'était incrustée dans tous ses pores. Auparavant, elle avait un visage plutôt harmonieux aux traits doux aux joues teintées de rose. À présent, elles étaient creuses et fades, tout comme ses yeux, qui avaient perdu leur éclat espiègle. Deux demi-lunes s'étaient formées sous ces derniers, témoignages de longues semaines d'insomnie sur le sol froid et humide de la forêt. Ses cheveux, autrefois aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, étaient emmêlés et envahis par la crasse. Elle s'efforça de replacer les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, sans succès. La _kunoichi_ ne s'était pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours et dégageait une odeur plutôt suspecte.

- Je donnerais cher pour un bon bain chaud, dit-elle tout haut en se déshabillant près d'une partie du ruisseau qui était plus profonde.

Akemi se glissa dans l'eau glaciale et frissonna lorsque que sa peau entre en contact avec le liquide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle était déjà hors de l'eau et se laissait sécher sous les rares rayons du soleil qui pénétraient entre les branches des arbres. Et puis, comme tous les autres jours depuis l'accident, elle enfila ses vêtements et se remit en route sans laisser de traces.

La _kunoichi_ ne marchait que depuis quelques minutes quand une branche craqua quelques mètres plus loin. D'un bond, elle se retourna vers la source du bruit en se préparant à dégainer ses deux _katana_.

- Qui est là? s'enquit-elle d'un ton revêche alors qu'une nuée d'oiseaux se déployait autour des arbres en poussant des cris de panique.

Elle recula prudemment de quelques pas, prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. L'avaient-t-ils finalement retrouvée? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tous ces jours de fuite pour finalement se faire stupidement tuer au moment où elle s'y en attendait le moins. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus prudente?

- Montrez-vous immédiatement où je n'hésiterai pas à vous trancher la gorge! ordonna-t-elle sèchement, bien que la panique gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

Les poils de ses avant-bras se dressèrent alors qu'un frisson la parcourait tout entière. La jeune femme se sentait piégée, traquée comme un lièvre. Tout était fini!

- Tu n'auras pas la chance de trancher la gorge de qui que ce soit, Akemi, s'éleva une voix rauque.

Elle appartenait à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un ninja qui ne venait pas de _Konoha_. La_ kunoichi_ reculait à présent de plus en plus rapidement, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou aussitôt qu'elle en aurait la chance. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Le puissant chakra de son ennemi émanait de partout. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance. Un nouveau frisson la secoua et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_Il est seul… mais tellement puissant._

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? le questionna-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle commençait à sérieusement paniquer. L'immense quantité de chakra qui s'échappait de l'homme était terrifiante. Elle dérapa sur une racine glissante et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout en position de se battre ou même de se défendre. Si le ninja l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la tuer sur le champ, mais il n'en fit rien. Akemi sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et se remit en position d'attaque.

- Montrez-vous, cria-t-elle, bien que son assurance ait complètement quitté sa voix à présent.

_Reprends-toi Akemi! Tu n'es pas une froussarde quand même!_

- J'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Mais je veux tout d'abord savoir si tu es vraiment à la hauteur de ta réputation, répondit la voix.

Alors que l'homme disait ces mots, une nuée de _kunai_ s'envolèrent en direction d'Akemi. Étant une _kunoichi_ bien entraînée, elle les évita sans aucune difficulté et se prépara à riposter. Il était hors de question qu'on mette fin à ses jours dans cette forêt, sans même qu'elle n'ait pu voir le visage de son ennemi.

_Ma réputation? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_

Elle coinça une dizaine de_ kunai_ entre ses doigts et les jeta d'un rapide geste du poignet en direction de la voix. Akemi dégaina immédiatement ses deux_ katana_, révélant deux magnifiques lames rouges sang. Ces armes étaient comme des expansions de ses bras, semblant presque faire partie d'elle-même. Légers comme des plumes, elle les maniait avec rapidité et assurance, les faisant danser avec une grasse et une agilité hors du commun.

Akemi se précipita rageusement vers les arbres et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir parsemé de nuages rouges. Son visage était tapissé d'anneaux, lui donnant un air dangereux. Ses cheveux roux se dressaient sur sa tête comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. Mais ce qui le rendait remarquablement menaçant, c'était ses yeux, d'un gris profond aux motifs inquiétants. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation.

_Ce manteau…l'_Akatsuki_?_

Reprenant ses esprits, elle balança ses _katana_ par-dessus sa tête et les abaissa de toutes ses forces en direction de l'homme. Celui-ci les attrapa de ses mains nues et les lui arracha avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. De son autre main, il la souleva du sol en empoignant le col de sa chemise.

- Alors, tu es celle qu'on prénomme Akemi? Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très impressionné jusqu'à présent. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je suis à ta recherche. Si tu tiens vraiment à la vie, prouve-moi que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, son regard s'était ancré dans celui d'Akemi. Il la transperçait de ses yeux aussi froids que l'acier.

_Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux! Il veut te faire perdre ton sang-froid._

- Jamais! s'écria-t-elle.

La _kunoichi_ lui cracha au visage. Pein desserra son poing et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Péniblement, elle se remit sur ses pieds, mais il la frappa sauvagement à la tête d'un mouvement rapide du genou. Elle s'affala une nouvelle fois sur le sol en percutant de plein fouet une pierre. Sa lèvre inférieure se fendit et le goût métallique du sang lui inonda la bouche.

- Comment oses-tu? Sais-tu qui je suis? tonna l'homme de sa voix glaciale.

Akemi se redressa en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre. Le ninja la fixait férocement, attendant visiblement une réponse. Elle ne lui donna pas ce plaisir, se contentant de fixer ses bottes, les poings crispés.

- Je suis Pein, Leader de l'_Akatsuki_. Je crois que tu as déjà entendu parler de cette organisation, n'est-ce pas?

Akemi fit oui de la tête.

- Bien. Tu en es dès maintenant le tout nouveau membre, lâcha Pein sans plus d'explications.

_Mais il a perdu la tête ou quoi?_

D'un bond, elle ramassa ses armes et l'attaqua de plus bel. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse partie de cette organisation de barbares. Pein l'évita sans grande difficulté, ce qui rendit Akemi furieuse.

- Je ne te suivrai nulle part! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'abaisser au niveau de ton organisation de merde!

La sueur perlait sur ses longs cils et des tremblements incontrôlables la secouaient. Combien de temps pourrait-elle résister à un ninja aussi puissant? Ses chances étaient bien minces. Cet homme possédait une force qui dépassait l'imagination.

_Je dois employer les grands moyens._

Alors que cette pensée se formait dans son esprit, les lames de ses _katana_ se mirent à scintiller d'un éclat inquiétant. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait devint si insupportable que les feuilles des arbres environnant commencèrent à roussir. Akemi ne semblait pas du tout affectée par ce soudain changement de température. Au contraire, elle était parfaitement dans son élément. Pein esquissa un sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt.

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais employer ce pouvoir… Tant pis… C'est une question de vie ou de mort à présent!

Akemi se rua sur Pein, le frappant de tous les côtés à une vitesse fulgurante et lui infligeant même quelques brûlures. Pein ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation et avait même baissé sa garde pendant un moment.

- Assez! Tu viendras avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non! scanda-t-il.

Il l'a frappa à la tête avec plus de force cette fois. Akemi retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Pein était impressionné. La _kunoichi_ était forte et rapide. De plus, il pouvait sentir un pouvoir extraordinaire qui grandissait en elle, un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé en sa pleine puissance jusqu'à maintenant. Il replaça les _katana_ de la femme dans leurs fourreaux et la prit dans ses bras. Il abandonna le reste de ses effets personnels sur le sol. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin là où il l'emmenait.

À l'orée de la forêt, une femme attendait patiemment le retour de son partenaire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme entre les bras de Pein. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour cet homme, bien qu'elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais les doux sentiments qu'elle tenait pour lui. Il était le leader de l'_Akatsuki_, après tout. Était-il seulement capable de ressentir de l'amour?

- Tu as mis moins de temps que je pensais. Était-elle faible à ce point? clama la femme froidement, sa voix tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de la colère

- Ça ne veut rien dire Konan, soupira Pein.

Il la contempla tendrement, conscient que Konan n'appréciait pas la venue d'une nouvelle femme dans l'_Akatsuki_. C'était une organisation presque complètement composée de mâles et elle s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Pein n'était pas non plus très friand à cette idée, mais Akemi représentait un gain énorme pour l'_Akatsuki_. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que les hommes soient dérangés par la venue d'une si jolie jeune femme ou encore pire; qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Les deux partenaires se mirent en marche en direction du repaire de l'_Akatsuki_, Pein transportant une Akemi inconsciente sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques heures plus tard et pénétrèrent dans l'immense manoir qui servait désormais de demeure aux membres de l'organisation. L'autre repaire ayant été détruit lors du combat entre Sasori et Sakura, le manoir servait à présent de refuge temporaire pour l'_Akatsuki_. Il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils se fassent repérer dans un endroit aussi reculé de la forêt. De plus, les membres ne se plaignaient pas d'avoir enfin un endroit confortable où habiter, au lieu de la froide caverne qui leur servait autrefois de repaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Pein déposa Akemi sur le canapé et sortit du salon sans ajouter un mot, laissant la jeune femme aux soins de Konan. À en juger par son état, Akemi pourrait mettre un moment avant de se réveiller. Le leader de l'_Akatsuki_ ne l'avait pas épargné lors de leur combat et n'avait pas retenu ses coups.

Konan commença par refermer les plaies qu'elle avait au visage. La plupart des blessures n'étaient pas très profondes, elle n'eut donc pas beaucoup de difficulté à les faire disparaître. Elle remarqua les brûlures qui striaient les mains et une partie des avants bras d'Akemi. En se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme, elle les referma elles aussi. Konan observa le visage de la _kunoichi_. Ses traits doux ne la faisaient aucunement ressembler à une criminelle. Pourquoi Pein l'avait-il choisi elle?

Akemi battit des paupières et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Konan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne à elle aussi vite.

- Où suis-je, demanda Akemi dans un souffle.

- Tu es en lieu sûr… pour le moment.

Konan ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction des autres membres lorsqu'ils apprendraient la venue de la jeune femme. Tout pouvait arriver lorsqu'une douzaine de criminels de rang S se retrouvaient tous dans une même pièce.

Akemi parut surprise mais se rappela finalement ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Elle sembla tout à coup se rendre compte que c'était une voix de femme qui s'était adressée à elle, et non celle de l'homme roux.

- Où est cet idiot de Pein?

- Ne parle pas en mal de notre leader, lui répondit doucement Konan, bien qu'elle eût voulu défendre un peu plus fortement son compagnon.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir que je fasse partie de l'_Akatsuki_? Je ne lui allais pas à la cheville, rétorqua Akemi en croisant les bras.

Vexée de s'être fait si facilement vaincue, elle voulut se lever immédiatement pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui. Konan l'en empêcha, voyant très bien qu'Akemi avait besoin de repos.

Après un moment, Akemi se rendit compte que les brûlures de ses avant-bras avaient disparues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la sensation inconfortable qui lui raidissait les doigts avait disparue.

- Est-ce toi qui as guéri mes blessures?

- Oui. Tu étais assez mal en point.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Akemi était reconnaissante à la femme de l'avoir guérie mais ne voulait pas laisser paraître sa gratitude. Elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir été amenée de force dans cet endroit et était furieuse contre Pein. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées.

- Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure dans la forêt, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Tu as quand même réussi à infliger quelques brûlures à Pein. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Hum.

Akemi resta de marbre, mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, Konan crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers un grand escalier de bois aux moulures antiques.

- Attends! Konan… c'est bien ça? Reste encore un peu.

La femme s'accouda sur le canapé, au-dessus d'Akemi

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je me demandais seulement… Je sais que dans l'_Akatsuki_, les membres voyagent deux par deux. Donc, ce que je voulais savoir c'est… euh… qui sera mon partenaire?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à Pein de décider. Nous sommes les deux seules femmes de l'organisation, et je suis la partenaire de Pein. Donc, forcément, tu seras jumelée avec un homme. J'en suis vraiment navrée.

Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées? Akemi aurait voulu faire équipe avec Konan. Elle ressentait déjà une certaine sympathie pour cette femme.

- J'espère seulement que je serai à la hauteur, souffla Akemi en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Je vois que tu t'es déjà faite à l'idée d'être membre de l'_Akatsuki_, répondit Konan avec surprise.

- Je pense que oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Au moins, je serai utile ici…

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune femme se pelotonna dans la couverture que Konan lui avait donnée et s'endormit pour de bon.

- Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances, Akemi. Tu en auras besoin le moment venu, murmura Konan.

Le lendemain, Akemi devrait faire face à tous les membres de l'_Akatsuki_. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient tous des gens sympathiques. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'organisation de criminels la plus célèbre du Japon. Ils étaient aussi tous très dangereux. Akemi avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le premier chapitre! Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît!**


	2. Remaniement des Troupes

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews! Ça me fait très plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_« Remaniement des Troupes »_

Akemi observait depuis plusieurs minutes la lune à travers l'immense fenêtre du salon. Elle était nerveuse et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Le vent venait de tourner. La veille, elle était encore en cavale solitaire alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans le manoir des criminels les plus recherchés du pays. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en pensant à la réaction de ses poursuivants de _Konoha_ lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de se protéger de la pluie la nuit, de courir de longues heures pour sauver sa misérable vie. Elle soupira de bonheur. Quelle chance elle avait d'être tombée sur Pein. Mais elle avait également eu son lot de malchance.

Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais maintenant qu'elle était membre de l'_Akatsuki, e_lle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à la couverture de laine.

Akemi entendit des pas légers qui dévalaient les escaliers. Une porte claqua dans la pièce voisine, ce qui la fit sursauter. Des voix s'élevèrent et elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans la cuisine. L'un deux semblait plutôt énervé, sa voix rauque s'élevant en crescendo incontrôlé.

- Tobi! Je vais te tuer! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour vider le frigo, hm? cria la voix plus grave avec irritation.

Akemi entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à de la vaisselle qui éclate en mille morceaux.

- Sen… Senpai! Non! Tobi n'a rien… Aïe! rétorqua l'autre dans un couinement suraigu.

- Bravo! À cause de toi, j'ai brisé l'une des assiettes en porcelaine de Konan!

- Konan-chan ne sera pas très contente! Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau! Hé! Hé!

- Mais tu vas te la fermer, hm?

Il y eut une sorte de déflagration et le couinement écorcha une nouvelle fois les tympans d'Akemi. Elle consulta l'horloge suspendue au mur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que trois heure du matin. Que faisaient ces deux idiots debout à une heure pareille? Elle se leva prudemment du canapé et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit pour épier discrètement les deux hommes depuis le salon.

Elle aperçut tout d'abord un grand gaillard aux cheveux courts et noirs portant un étrange masque orange sur le visage. Le masque était percé d'un trou qui laissait entrevoir un seul de ses yeux, un œil rouge aux motifs étranges. Il détourna le regard et la fixa d'un air surpris. S'il n'avait pas porté un masque, elle aurait pu déceler un sourire sur ses lèvres. Akemi tressaillit et referma doucement la porte, avant de se recoucher avec hâte sur son lit de fortune, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Tobi! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle, hm? Pourquoi tu fixes la porte comme ça?

Un autre bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre depuis la cuisine, suivit d'un autre cri de l'homme au masque orange.

- Senpai a ruiné la collation de Tobi! Pourquoi est-il toujours si méchant avec lui? pleurnicha-t-il.

- Ferme-la espèce de crétin! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, hm.

- Tobi ne dérangeait personne avant que Deidara-senpai ne le rejoigne! Tobi n'a même pas fait de bruit en descendant les escaliers!

C'était tout à fait vrai. Akemi ne l'avait pas entendu se rendre à la cuisine et elle était réveillée depuis un long moment. En fait, elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure depuis le départ de Konan.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu as quand même réussi à me réveiller moi, hm.

- Tobi sait très bien que Deidara-senpai n'est venu que pour manger le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat! Hé! Hé! rétorqua Tobi d'une voix malicieuse.

- Je vais t'exploser la tête!

Deidara n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution. Akemi entendait déjà des pas qui avançaient lourdement à l'étage. Les deux ninjas cessèrent de se chamailler pendant quelques instants, mais la trêve ne dura pas.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de crier, abruti. Si c'est Pein qui descend, on n'est pas mieux que morts, hm!

Akemi fut parcourue d'un frisson en entendant le nom de son kidnappeur. Elle eut même pitié des deux ninjas.

- Tobi ne veut pas mourir! Tobi est trop jeune pour mourir! Il n'a même pas encore eu le temps de se faire une petite amie!

- Silence!

- Désolé! Hé! Hé!

Akemi laissa échapper un petit rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que des criminels de ce calibre puissent agir comme de simples gamins.

- Arrête de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, hm.

- Tobi n'a pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup et le heurta de plein fouet. Akemi l'entendit valser et s'effondrer un peu plus loin dans la cuisine. Elle se leva d'un bond et entrouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte. Une flaque de sang s'était formée sous le ninja au masque orange et avançait lentement vers un Deidara horrifié.

- Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est? hurla Konan, échevelée et en chemise de nuit. Vous êtes en train de ruiner mon sommeil réparateur! Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit!

- C'est la faute de Deidara-senpai! Il a brisé l'assiette en porcelaine de Konan-chan! se défendit Tobi, tout en inondant le plancher du sang qui lui coulait du nez. Tobi a essayé de l'arrêter mais Deidara ne l'a pas écouté!

Le ninja blond lui lança un regard noir, s'imaginant sans doute déjà comment il allait le tuer.

Akemi se remit au lit. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Alors qu'elle atteignait le canapé, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine. Le silence revint aussitôt sur le manoir. Et puis, Konan remonta lentement les escaliers en se craquant les jointures des doigts.

- Tobi n'a plus faim! Il retourne se coucher!

Akemi l'entendit remonter les escaliers et claquer une porte à l'étage. Deidara escalada lui aussi les marches. Il boitillait avec difficulté en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques propos inintelligibles.

_Quelle bande d'idiots!_

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva à ses parents. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu leurs visages souriants. Au moment où elle allait se jeter dans leurs bras, ils se volatilisèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Tout autour, le paysage se transformait et elle se retrouva devant les restes encore brûlants de sa maison. À ses pieds gisaient ses deux _katana_ aux lames encore flamboyantes. Elle les ramassa, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec les poignées de ses armes, elle ressentit un courant la traverser tout entière. La jeune femme replaça les deux lames dans leurs fourreaux respectifs et détourna le regard de sa maison en ruine.

Elle se réveilla aussitôt mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle entendait des voix qui se disputaient autour d'elle. Mais cette fois, elles ne venaient pas de la cuisine. Elles étaient beaucoup plus rapprochées. Curieuse, elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières et se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée d'une dizaine d'hommes qui la dévisageaient avec intérêt. Elle poussa un cri en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle aurait peur! Mais bien-sûr, personne ne m'écoute jamais!

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis la crevette! s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux argentés en agitant une faux à trois lames au-dessus de sa tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur, Hidan? demanda Tobi d'une voix nasillarde, probablement à cause de la porte qu'il avait reçue sur le nez le soir précédent.

Tous les membres, sans exception, lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers. Finalement, il reçut une baffe de la part de Konan.

- Aïe! Ça fait mal!

- À ton avis, pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes de mauvaise humeur, Tobi?

- Peut-être parce qu'un crétin nous a réveillé à trois heures du matin! renchérit l'homme à la faux.

- Tobi s'est déjà excusé!

Akemi, remise de sa surprise, rouvrit les yeux et observa les membres de l'_Akatsuki_ un à un. Pein n'était pas présent. Parmi-eux se trouvait un homme mi-plante carnivore, mi-homme, qui l'examinait en se léchant les babines. Un autre avait une peau bleue qui reflétait la lumière du jour. Akemi ne put s'empêcher de penser à un requin en le voyant. Elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible des deux êtres monstrueux mais se frappa la tête contre un objet indéterminé. Elle poussa un autre cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette « objet » n'était rien d'autre qu'un... zombi!

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque? Ils ne sont même pas humains!_

- Ne me touchez pas! s'écria-t-elle en se protégeant le visage avec les bras.

- Et voilà! Ça recommence! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pousse toujours des cris lorsqu'on me voit? Je suis peut être bleu mais je ne suis pas un animal, quand même!

Tout le monde dévisagea Kisame avec étonnement. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air vexé.

- Mais quoi?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Tobi se jeta sur Akemi et lui donna un énorme câlin.

- Arrêtez! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est effrayée?

Tobi enveloppa Akemi dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. La jeune fille était paralysée par l'étreinte d'ours de l'homme au masque orange et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle étouffait.

Au même moment, Pein fit irruption dans la pièce. Tous les membres, à l'exception de Tobi, s'éloignèrent d'Akemi et se rangèrent contre le mur.

- Tobi! Laisse-la tranquille! fit Pein sèchement.

Tobi se sépara tristement de sa nouvelle amie et alla rejoindre les autres contre le mur. Pein marcha de long en large devant ses troupes en les dévisageant hargneusement. Des criminels de ce rang ne devraient pas se comporter de façon si infantile. Il se tourna vers Akemi, qui avait finalement reprit son sang-froid.

- Debout!

Elle se redressa comme un ressort et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Les traits durs et froids de l'homme la figèrent aussitôt sur place. Elle ne décelait aucune émotion sur son visage mais cet homme la terrifiait quoi qu'il fasse. La _kunoichi _détourna aussitôt le regard et contempla ses pieds avec un intérêt hors du commun. Pein était si impressionnant. Son simple regard la troublait profondément. Il la dévisagea encore quelques instants avant de détourner son attention vers les autres membres de l'_Akatsuki_.

- Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, il y aura à partir de ce jour un nouveau membre dans l'_Akatsuki_. Mais il faut tout d'abord lui trouver un partenaire. Mais le seul membre n'en ayant pas est Zetsu.

Rire général. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que les cadavres dont Zetsu raffolait. De la bave collante dégoulina sur le plancher de bois juste en face d'Akemi. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourue.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention de le jumeler avec Akemi.

Pour la première fois, Akemi éprouva une certaine reconnaissance pour Pein. Elle aurait préféré se faire massacrer par les ninjas de _Konoha_ plutôt que d'être jumelée avec une plante en pot assoiffée de sang. Elle esquissa un sourire au leader, mais celui-ci resta de marbre

- Je ne veux pas qu'Akemi se retrouve sans partenaire. La seule chose à faire est donc de défaire des équipes pour en former de nouvelles, poursuivit-il en se plantant devant Konan.

Une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans les yeux d'Akemi. Elle aurait tant voulu faire équipe avec Konan plutôt qu'avec l'un de ces dégénérés. Par contre, l'espoir qui s'était éveillé en elle disparut presque aussitôt.

- Konan et moi formeront encore une paire. Kisame et Itachi également.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête. Ils étaient les deux seuls membres, mis à part Pein et Konan, qui s'entendaient à merveille. Ils n'eurent donc aucune objection à rester en équipe.

- Kakuzu et Hidan, vous resterez également partenaires.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés, le dénommé Hidan, s'apprêtait à protester, mais le zombi, Kakuzu, le frappa violemment derrière la nuque. Hidan se frotta vigoureusement le crâne en murmurant quelques obscénités concernant un certain Jashin.

- Il ne reste donc plus qu'Akemi, Zetsu, Deidara et Tobi.

L'homme au masque orange commença à se tortiller nerveusement sur place, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait prêt à bondir à tout moment. Zetsu se contentait d'observer Akemi comme si elle était comestible alors que Deidara envoyait des regards réprobateurs en direction de Tobi.

- Je veux faire équipe avec Akemi! s'écria Tobi en bondissant presque au cou de Pein.

Pein l'ignora royalement et le bouscula un peu en reprenant ses allées et venues.

- S'il vous plaît! continua Tobi.

Aucune réponse de la part de Pein, qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Tobi n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il était déterminé à faire équipe avec la nouvelle recrue.

- Je vous en prie, Pein-sama chéri!

Le leader s'arrêta brusquement, faisant dos au malheureux qui avait osé le traiter de la sorte. On n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans toute l'histoire de l'_Akatsuki_. Les autres membres retinrent leur souffle et le silence se fit instantanément, finalement brisé par Hidan qui commença à pouffer sans retenue. Même Deidara, qui avait la mine morose depuis le début de l'entretien, laissa glisser un sourire.

- Tobi! marmonna Pein furieusement alors qu'une veine battait sur sa tempe.

Les murs du manoir se mirent alors à trembler et on entendit même la vaisselle de porcelaine de Konan se briser par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Après quelques secondes de grincements et de tremblements du manoir, Pein reprit peu à peu ses moyens et se remit à respirer normalement. Ses traits redevinrent normaux et il se tourna finalement vers Tobi. Ce dernier avait remis ses mains dans ses poches comme si de rien n'était.

- Tobi, Zetsu sera ton partenaire, répondit froidement Pein.

L'homme au masque orange ne cacha pas sa déception. Il aurait tout donné pour faire équipe avec la jolie Akemi, mais il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

- Ce qui nous laisse avec seulement Deidara, qui sera le partenaire d'Akemi, conclut le leader sans plus de cérémonie.

La _kunoichi _se tourna vers son nouveau partenaire. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine en compagnie de Tobi. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et devait être environ dans la vingtaine. Un de ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, était caché derrière sa frange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même s'il était plutôt beau garçon, il avait quelques traits qui le faisaient ressembler à une femme. Par contre, en entendant sa voix le soir d'avant, il s'avérait qu'il était bel et bien un homme, un homme dangereux même. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation. L'homme aux cheveux argentés, Hidan, plaqua Deidara contre le mur d'un coup d'épaule et se tourna vers Pein.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui se tape la jolie fille alors que moi, j'ai un zombi dégueulasse obsédé par l'argent sur les bras? s'indigna l'homme à la faux.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Akemi et elle se remit à la contemplation de ses pieds. Sans crier gare, Hidan l'agrippa par la taille et la tira vers lui. La _kunoichi _resta clouée sur place. Comment est-on supposé réagir lorsqu'un géant de quatre-vingt kilos, membre de l'_Akatsuki_ par-dessus tout ça, est prêt à vous lever du sol avec la seule force de son petit doigt? Elle resta donc plantée là, à la merci d'un Hidan en furie.

- C'est moi qui devrait être avec elle et pas ce maigrichon de Deidara, lança-t-il en pointant un index provocateur en direction de l'intéressé.

Deidara bouillait intérieurement et semblait sur le point d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Vous savez de quoi elle a besoin, questionna Hidan en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers Pein, qui était resté impassible depuis le début de son numéro. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un véritable homme!

Il resserra son étreinte, ce qui rendit Akemi encore plus rouge. Jamais elle n'avait été dans une telle situation auparavant. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore à _Konoha_, elle n'attirait pas particulièrement l'attention des garçons. Ou si elle le faisait, elle les ignorait superbement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement intéressée par les garçons à cette époque, trop préoccupée par d'autres soucis plus importants. Bref, elle n'avait jamais été à une telle proximité d'un homme auparavant.

- Véritable homme mon cul! Tu es à peine sorti de ta crise d'adolescence, hm! s'écria Deidara en se rapprochant d'Hidan.

Le visage de l'homme à la faux, qui revêtait jusqu'alors un sourire satisfait, abordait à présent une grimace d'irritation. Sans pouvoir rien tenter pour sauver sa peau, Akemi s'était retrouvée coincée entre les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard.

- S'il y a une personne qui n'est pas encore sortie de sa crise d'adolescence, c'est bien toi, merde! rétorqua Hidan en lui servant son sourire le plus sadique.

Si Akemi ne s'était pas retrouvée en danger de mort, faisant obstacle à deux ninjas de rang S, elle aurait probablement trouvé la dispute ridicule. On aurait dit deux garçons de douze ans se disputant dans la cour de récré. Mais bien évidemment, au cœur de l'_Akatsuki_, les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus grands. Lors de chaque dispute qui éclatait au sein du manoir, plusieurs vies pouvaient se retrouver en jeu.

Deidara commença à sculpter un petit animal avec une substance qui ressemblait à de l'argile. Une main l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait aucun effet de toute façon.

Les yeux de Deidara s'écarquillèrent avec stupeur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Sasori? Est-ce bien toi? Comment as-tu survécu, hm?

- Est-ce vraiment si important?

Les membres de l'_Akatsuki_ le toisèrent avec ébahissement. Sans se questionner d'avantage, Hidan libéra Akemi et empoigna les épaules de Sasori de son bras musculeux.

- Sasori est de retour! Je m'étais toujours dit qu'il était impossible qu'il se soit fait tuer par sa grand-mère! s'esclaffa Hidan en donnant de grandes claques sur le dos de Sasori.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. Il avait bel et bien failli se faire tuer par sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de se le faire rappeler en plus. Comme à son habitude, Pein lui accorda un petit signe de tête sans laisser paraître l'ombre d'une émotion.

- Sasori, tu feras équipe avec Tobi. Zetsu, tu fais du meilleur travail lorsque tu es seul de toute façon.

- Hourra! Tobi a toujours rêvé de rencontrer Sasori! se réjoui l'homme au masque en bondissant sur Sasori.

Ce dernier semblait déjà regretter d'être revenu. Finalement, comparé à Tobi, Deidara n'était peut-être pas si horrible. Le ninja blond, qui était finalement débarrassé de son cauchemar, se surpris même à ressentir de la pitié pour son ancien partenaire. Mais en général, il était plutôt satisfait du revirement de situation.

Il se tourna vers Akemi. La _kunoichi_ était minuscule aux côté des autres membres de l'_Akatsuki_. Même Konan la dépassait d'au moins une demi-tête. Elle n'atteignait même pas les épaules de Kakuzu. Comment arriverait-elle à faire du mal à qui que ce soit? Elle semblait bien trop douce et délicate. Deidara s'approcha d'elle afin de faire connaissance, n'ayant pas oublié ses bonnes manières même s'il était un membre de l'_Akatsuki_. De plus, il était bien décidé à faire bonne impression devant la jeune femme. Il se sentait choyé de l'avoir comme partenaire plutôt que Tobi ou un monstre sanguinaire comme Zetsu.

- Salut, hm.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Apparemment, elle était encore sous le choc des derniers évènements.

- Bonjour madame… euh…

Akemi plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait complètement oublié que Deidara était en fait un homme. Hidan se mit à rigoler, suivit de plusieurs autres membres dont elle ne connaissait pas encore les noms.

- Je l'adore celle-là! Elle vient de faire ma journée! se bidonna Hidan.

Le visage de Deidara se décomposa. Pas question qu'il fasse une nouvelle fois preuve de bonne manière envers Akemi. Elle était déjà allée trop loin.

- Es-tu aveugle ou quoi, hm?

Un sourire sadique se forma sur les lèvres de Deidara. Aussitôt, des insultes se mirent à jaillir de toute part. Bien qu'Akemi semble douce et inoffensive, elle avait en fait un tempérament des plus farouches. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Pein, le visage rouge de colère.

- Il n'est pas question que je sois la partenaire de cet imbécile travesti!

- Je préfèrerais me marier avec Tobi plutôt que faire équipe avec une cruche pareille, hm!

Pein, tout en gardant son calme habituel, s'approcha du duo contrarié.

- Ma décision est déjà prise et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Et il quitta le salon sans ajouter un mot, laissant Deidara et Akemi se toiser avec fureur sous les regards amusés des autres membres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait autant d'action dans ce manoir coupé du reste du monde. Les membres ne pouvaient pas espérer mieux.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît!**


	3. Un Allié Inespéré

**__Encore une fois, merci énormément pour vos reviews! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir! :)**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE III_**

« _Un Allié Inespéré_ »

_Quel idiot! Pour qui se prend cet imbécile?_

Akemi était folle de rage et lançait des regards remplient de haine vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s'imaginait déjà le découpant en petits morceaux à l'aide de ses _katana_ et le brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit à l'état de cendre.

L'atmosphère dans le salon était des plus inconfortables à cause de l'affrontement silencieux entre les deux partenaires. Tobi jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, observant tour à tour les deux _shinobi_ qui se défiaient du regard. Zetsu était en pleine discussion avec lui-même, ses deux personnalités se querellant au sujet de l'efficacité d'un nouvel engrais. Kakuzu se volatilisa, prétextant avoir un besoin urgent de compter son argent, qui disparaissait à une vitesse effarante depuis l'achat du manoir. Kisame et Itachi s'éclipsèrent eux aussi. Apparemment, c'était leur tour de faire la cuisine ce jour-là. Hidan disparut quelques temps après eux, voulant avoir assez de temps pour terminer un certain rituel avant le souper. Akemi ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il raconta à propos de son Dieu, Jashin. Konan décida de partir elle-aussi, probablement pour rejoindre Pein. Il ne restait donc plus que Sasori, qui se délectait des ondes meurtrières qui emplissaient la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

La _kunoichi_ mit fin à l'échange silencieux en quittant la pièce à grands pas furieux. Elle sortit du manoir pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle fut surprise de constater que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

_Ai-je vraiment dormi toute la journée?_

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'assit sur les escaliers du porche et mit sa tête entre ses mains, énumérant dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement dans la forêt.

Tout d'abord, on l'avait forcé à intégrer une organisation de criminels. Ensuite, elle avait failli se faire dévorer par une plante carnivore. Le zombi et l'homme-poisson ne lui inspiraient pas confiance non plus. Finalement, on lui avait présenté son coéquipier, Deidara, un ingrat sans aucune manière qui lui tapait déjà follement sur les nerfs. Pourquoi Pein ne l'avait-t-il pas jumelée avec Tobi? Après tout, il était plutôt attachant, bien qu'il soit lui aussi un meurtrier aguerri. En fait, il était probablement le membre le plus humain de toute l'_Akatsuki_.

Konan apparut derrière elle et plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Deidara. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Ça j'en doute. Je l'ai quand même appelé « madame » devant l'Akatsuki tout entière. On va se moquer de lui pendant des semaines maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas la première à l'appeler comme ça, lança Konan en laissant échapper un petit rire cristallin.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment. En fait, ça arrive au moins une fois tous les trois jours.

Konan s'assit aux côtés d'Akemi sur les grandes marches de pierre.

- Au fil des années, j'ai appris à tous les aimer. Bon d'accord, ce ne sont peut-être pas les confrères les plus sympathiques du monde, mais ils sont tous plutôt originaux à leur manière, ne trouve-tu pas?

- Hum… Je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt « spéciaux », répondit Akemi, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Comment pouvait-elle les qualifier d'originaux? Sanguinaire, barbares et féroces semblaient plus appropriés. Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur l'immense forêt qui bordait le manoir et s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Alors, depuis quand Pein et toi êtes-vous ensembles? demanda Akemi, rompant le silence.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le connais depuis si longtemps.

Elle soupira, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Attends une minute! Tu ne t'imagine quand même pas que je suis amoureuse de lui tout de même? s'écria Konan alors que ses joues s'enflammaient en prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Akemi lui envoya un sourire moqueur. Konan se leva aussitôt et lui annonça que le repas devait être servi. Les hommes de l'_Akatsuki_ ne seraient pas contents d'attendre avant de manger. En effet, même s'ils étaient tous de fervents assassins, Konan avait réussi à leur enseigner quelques règles de bonne conduite. Pein les faisaient respecter religieusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était étonnant de voir tout ce qu'il faisait pour Konan. Cette dernière profitait même parfois un peu trop du pouvoir de manipulation qu'elle avait sur lui.

Les deux femmes se rendirent donc dans la salle à manger, où tous les membres de l'_Akatsuki_ étaient déjà assis, des assiettes en carton placées devant eux. La vaisselle de porcelaine de Konan avait été réduite en miettes par Pein, c'est pourquoi ils devraient tous manger dans des assiettes aux motifs de « La petite sirène » ou de « La Belle et la Bête ».

_Et ils se disent les criminels les plus dangereux du pays?_ _Où ont-ils trouvé de telles assiettes?_ songea Akemi en faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Tous les membres se retournèrent lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous, à l'exception de Tobi, qui brandissait sa fourchette dans le visage de Sasori en essayant de la lui rentrer dans le nez. Ils leur lancèrent des regards réprobateurs alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers la table. Kisame commença finalement à servir la nourriture; du saumon fumé.

Konan prit le siège à la gauche de Pein. La seule place inoccupée était celle près de Deidara. Akemi mit de côté sa mauvaise humeur et s'assit près de lui. L'atmosphère du souper fut des plus pénibles et Akemi avait très hâte de se retirer de table. Konan sembla remarquer son inconfort et la conduisit à sa nouvelle chambre dès qu'elle eut fini de manger. Lorsque les deux femmes ouvrirent la porte, le sang de la _kunoichi_ ne fit qu'un tour.

- Mais Konan! Cette chambre est déjà occupée!

- Je sais, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je pensais que j'aurais ma chambre à moi! As-tu vu la grandeur du manoir? C'est sûr qu'il y a une chambre vide quelque part là-dedans!

Konan l'ignora et s'engouffra dans la chambre en poussant Akemi devant elle.

- Avec qui vais-je devoir la partager? s'enquit Akemi d'un air mauvais.

- Avec ton partenaire bien-sûr, siffla Konan en regardant ailleurs.

Avant même qu'Akemi ne puisse objecter, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila un Deidara enragé.

- Il n'en est pas question! s'écria-t-il en traînant Akemi hors de la pièce. C'est ma chambre, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la partager avec qui que ce soit, hm. Tobi vient juste de sortir ses affaires et j'avais l'intention d'utiliser mon nouvel espace pour pratiquer mon art! Amène Akemi dans la chambre de Zetsu! Il se fera un plaisir de l'accueillir.

- Ce sont les ordres de Pein.

Konan remit à Akemi l'un de ses pyjamas et la poussa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Elle sortit de la chambre et fit tourner un clé dans la serrure. Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir alors que Deidara secouait la poignée qui s'obstinait à ne pas bouger. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire exploser, mais ça n'entrainerait rien de bon. Pein était de plutôt mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

Il se tourna vers Akemi, qui était perdue dans la contemplation de la chambre. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse et était bien éclairée. Ces murs étaient d'un bleu délavé où la peinture s'était écaillée à plusieurs endroits. La fenêtre, placée entre les deux lits, donnait sur l'arrière-cour du manoir et était bordée d'un rideau poussiéreux. L'une des armoires – celle de Tobi – était vide sauf pour une épaisse couche de saleté. De nombreuses sculptures d'argiles étaient installées ici et là sur les étagères. Akemi en prit une dans sa paume, émerveillée. Elle se retourna vers le ninja blond.

- C'est toi qui les fabrique?

- hm.

- Elles sont magnifiques! J'aimerais voir le reste de ta collection.

- Elles ont été réduites en mille miettes.

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des prototypes. Rien de bien intéressant.

- Au contraire! Moi, je les adore.

Deidara se détourna d'elle, toujours furieux de devoir partager sa chambre. Akemi replaça la sculpture sur l'étagère et croisa les bras.

_Quelle tête de cochon._

- Où est la salle de bain? lui demanda-t-elle.

Deidara pointa du doigt une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce et se coucha sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, tentant probablement d'oublier la présence de la jeune femme. Akemi empoigna le pyjama que Konan lui avait laissé et s'engouffra dans la petite salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain. Ses vêtements étaient si sales qu'ils produisirent un nuage de poussière lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le sol.

Akemi entra avec précaution dans l'eau brûlante. C'était le premier vrai bain qu'elle prenait depuis sa fuite au cœur de la forêt. Elle voulait en profiter au maximum et y resta donc jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses doigts devienne toute ridée. Après une trentaine de minutes, elle s'extirpa de l'eau bienfaisante et s'essuya avec une serviette, la plus douce qu'elle avait tenue entre ses mains depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, elle enfila le pyjama et resta figée sur place lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Comment Konan avait-elle pu lui faire un coup pareil?

Ce n'était pas un pyjama, mais la tenue la plus osée qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. C'est à peine si elle se sentait habillée. Akemi resta enfermée dans la salle de bain de longues minutes, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Pas question qu'elle remette ses vêtements crasseux sur le dos. Elle aurait laissé une marque indélébile sur les draps. Elle risqua un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Deidara semblait s'être endormi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

_Je n'ai qu'à me glisser dans mon lit. Il ne remarquera rien du tout. J'y suis presque..._

Pas de chance. Le _shinobi_ ouvrit les yeux et la contempla avec ébahissement. Il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce, mais Akemi remarqua tout de même le hâle rouge qui lui montait aux joues. La pauvre fille se cacha du mieux qu'elle put à l'aide de ses bras, mais Deidara ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! C'est à Konan, se défendit-elle.

- Et pourquoi Konan posséderait-elle une tenue pareille, hm? Demanda l'homme, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Akemi laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Deidara lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de comprendre la raison de son hilarité.

- Pein a de la chance que Konan porte des tenues si… euh… légères? s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Tais-toi! Ils pourraient t'entendre! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Akemi lui lança un oreiller au visage. Étrangement, sa colère s'était évaporée. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. La situation absurde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait leur avoir changé les idées.

- Tu as eu tort de provoquer le grand Deidara en duel! déclara le ninja en en lui relançant l'oreiller.

Akemi l'évita sans difficulté. Le ninja blond se mit sur ses pieds et se rua vers la jeune femme, un oreiller dans chaque main. Elle poussa un petit cri et l'évita de justesse. La _kunoichi_ profita de la confusion de son assaillant pour lui envoyer un coup d'oreiller bien placé sur le dessus du crâne. Pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau, Deidara l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il lui donna un ou deux coups d'oreiller, mais bon joueur, il la libéra après quelques secondes. Par contre, Akemi n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle se remit à courir dans tous les sens, mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre une nouvelle fois, elle perdit pied et lui tomba dessus. Deidara en perdit l'équilibre et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le plancher. Ils se mirent à rire, tant et si longtemps que les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu vas le payer! plaisanta Deidara.

Sans crier gare, il se mit à la chatouiller sans aucune pitié, malgré toutes les supplications de la jeune femme pour qu'il s'arrête.

À cet instant précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- C'est bientôt fini ce vacarme? Je n'entends même plus Kakuzu ronfler! s'écria Hidan en faisait irruption dans la chambre.

Il resta planté sur place, bouche bée. Deidara et Akemi se rendirent finalement compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position plutôt suggestive, pouvant être mal interprétée par un homme comme Hidan. En effet, dans leur chute, le _shinobi_ avait roulé par-dessus Akemi. Cette dernière s'était alors retrouvée coincée en sandwich entre Deidara et le plancher. La tenue en dentelles d'Akemi ne rendrait pas la situation plus facile à expliquer. Deidara se releva précipitamment alors que les joues de la _kunoichi_ viraient au rouge vif.

- Je vois que je vous dérange, lâcha finalement l'homme aux cheveux argentés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il se promit de ne jamais leur faire oublier ce moment. Deidara lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'Akemi se cachait pudiquement derrière son nouvel ami.

- Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas pour moi. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là! continua Hidan d'un air faussement désolé.

- Hidan! Sors d'ici immédiatement! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer? hurla Deidara.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais vous faisiez tellement de bruit là-dedans que j'ai dû recourir aux grands moyens, répondit Hidan en désignant la porte à moitié défoncée.

Deidara lui claqua la porte au nez. La porte, qui était déjà plutôt amochée, se décrocha de ses gonds et retomba lourdement sur un Hidan mort de rire. Il s'esclaffa de plus bel et se releva comme si de rien n'était. Le calme ne revint sur le manoir que lorsqu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir.

Sans même se concerter, Akemi éteignit les lumières alors que Deidara se glissait sous ses draps.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit avant, hm.

- Désolé de quoi?

- Lorsqu'on s'est parlé pour la première fois, je me suis contrarié trop rapidement.

- Et tu avais parfaitement raison! Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est bien moi!

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas la première, ni la dernière, qui me prend pour une femme. Je crois qu'il est temps que je coupe ces cheveux!

- Non! Je les aime, moi.

- Euh… Merci, dit-il en lui lançant un regard timide.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'Akemi l'observait également. La jeune femme fit de même et le silence s'installa de nouveau sur la pièce. Deidara s'endormit après quelques minutes mais Akemi resta éveillée. Puisqu'elle avait dormi jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant un long moment. De plus, elle avait toujours eu de la difficulté à s'endormir depuis la mort de ses parents. Ses rêves étaient toujours peuplés de souvenirs pénibles.

Après quelques temps, elle tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, elle se mit à hurler dans son sommeil. Deidara se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit. Il tenta aussitôt de la réveiller pour mettre fin à son supplice mais Akemi le repoussa violemment.

- Lâchez-moi! Ne me touchez pas! cria-t-elle en ruant le ninja de coups de pieds.

Les cris montèrent encore de quelques décibels, si bien qu'ils en devinrent insupportables. Deidara revint à la charge. Il lui administra une claque sur la joue, ce qui la réveilla instantanément. La _kunoichi_ se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Son front heurta violemment celui de Deidara. Ce dernier recula en se frottant la tête

- Pardon. Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la marque rouge qui se formait sur le front de l'homme.

- Je devrais te poser la même question. Qu'est-ce que tu avais, hm?

Le visage d'Akemi se ferma et elle se recoucha sans un regard pour Deidara.

- Ce n'est rien... Seulement un petit cauchemar. Merci de m'avoir réveillée.

- Pas de problème. Parle-moi de ton cauchemar, réclama-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Non... Je ne veux pas…

Malgré sa curiosité grandissante, Deidara comprenait qu'elle préféra garder tout ça pour elle-même. Par exemple, lui non plus ne voulait révéler à personne ce qui l'avait emmené à faire partie de l'_Akatsuki_. Son enfance au village d'Iwa était un passage douloureux de sa vie, et il n'en parlerait sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit. Il la laissa donc tranquille et se recoucha dans son lit.

Akemi dormit comme un bébé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir Deidara comme partenaire.

* * *

**Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît! :)**


	4. Au Cœur du Labyrinthe

**Je vous remercie toujours et encore de me laisser des reviews! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_« Au Cœur du Labyrinthe »_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un long moment sur le repaire de l'_Akatsuki_ et tous s'affairaient déjà à leurs activités quotidiennes. La plupart s'entraînaient dans la cour extérieure alors que d'autres étaient partis en mission de routine.

La chaude lumière du zénith était filtrée à travers le rideau de la chambre d'Akemi. Elle dormait profondément depuis près de quinze heures à présent. Son nouveau partenaire, Deidara, avait quitté la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres membres sur l'aire d'entraînement. Il avait tenté de la réveiller mais avait bien vite compris que c'était peine perdue. De plus, ce n'était pas son problème si Pein lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle était encore au lit à une heure si tardive. Le leader manquait de patiente ces derniers temps. Quelque chose semblait le tourmenter et il se contrariait au plus petit désagrément.

Les couvertures de la jeune femme avaient été jetées hors du lit pendant son sommeil. Ses pieds étaient complètement gelés. Sans lever les paupières, elle tâtonna à l'aveuglette afin de les replacer sur son corps congeler. La température avait chutée d'un coup dans le manoir depuis la veille. La main de la _kunoichi_ ne rencontra aucune couverture, ce qui la força à poursuivre ses recherches de plus en plus loin. Au moment où elle effleurait finalement le doux tissu du bout des doigts, la force de la gravité reprit ses droits et elle plongea brutalement sur le sol. Elle se rendormit sur le plancher comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups paresseux furent frappés à la porte.

- Debout la Belle aux Bois Dormant! Il est presque l'heure du dîner! lâcha Hidan d'une voix traînante.

Akemi ne bougea pas d'un poil. L'homme se remit à frapper, avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci. Voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse, il décida de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule. À sa grande surprise, la porte ne lui opposa aucune résistance et retomba lourdement sur le plancher. Cela provoqua un bruit à en réveiller les morts, tout ça à moins de deux mètres de la tête d'Akemi, qui ne broncha. Hidan fut projeté vers l'avant et se retrouva à plat ventre sur un tas d'oreillers.

_J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais déjà défoncé cette porte hier soir! Au moins j'ai atterri sur quelque chose de confortable._

Il entendit une plainte étouffée sous lui et se redressa aussitôt en cherchant la cause du bruit. En baissant le regard, il se rendit compte sur qui il était tombé.

- Salut Akemi-hime!

Les deux yeux bleus d'Akemi se braquèrent sur lui, des poignards à la place des pupilles.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, Hidan? le questionna la jeune fille d'un ton anormalement calme.

- Et toi ce que tu fais sur le plancher? répliqua l'intéressé sans bouger d'un muscle.

- Ôtes-toi de là! Tu m'étouffe!

Hidan semblait un peu trop apprécier la position dans laquelle il se trouvait à ce moment-là. Il lui envoya un sourire rempli de sous-entendus, ce qui la dégoûta au plus haut point. La jeune femme tenta de se libérer mais dut abandonner. Hidan était beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le soulever.

- Si tu n'enlèves pas tes sales pattes de moi dans moins de deux secondes…

- Tu feras quoi? répliqua Hidan en prenant une position plus confortable.

- Deidara! hurla Akemi, prise de panique.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Calme-toi, céda Hidan en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Il la considéra avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Akemi ne voulait pas se lever, se rappelant qu'elle portait toujours la tenue moulante de Konan.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ici, je te conseille de déguerpir, à moins que tu n'aies envie d'être démembré dans la prochaine minute! cracha Akemi.

À la plus grande surprise de la _kunoichi_, Hidan se mit à sourire avec béatitude. Il s'imaginait déjà se faisant arracher les bras et les jambes par la jolie jeune femme. Quelles sensations intenses ça lui apporterait! Akemi soupira avec impatience, ce qui tira l'homme de ses rêveries insensées. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, bien que se faire arracher les membres un à un par Akemi soit une idée alléchante. Un étage plus bas, les membres de l'_Akatsuki_ étaient en train de mourir de faim. D'ailleurs, lui aussi sentait son estomac protester depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Une autre fois peut-être, lâcha-t-il joyeusement.

Elle fut prise d'horreur lorsqu'il la sortit sans aucune difficulté de sous l'amas d'oreillers et la coinça sous son bras. Sans porter attention à ses protestations, Hidan s'engouffra dans le couloir. Akemi se débattait comme une tigresse, mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait le perturber.

- Attends un peu Hidan! Où allons-nous comme ça?

- En bas pour manger, alors arrête de te tortiller! Ça me chatouille, rétorqua l'homme sans ralentir sa course.

- Il n'est pas question que je me présente devant toute l'_Akatsuki_ dans cette tenue! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Hidan laissa échapper un petit rire et la déposa sur le sol, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds. Akemi devint rouge comme une tomate. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû porter ses vêtements crasseux. Tant pis si elle salissait son lit.

- Au contraire! Si j'étais toi, je n'enlèverais plus jamais cette tenue, sauf lors d'occasions spéciales… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La femme lui envoya un regard assassin alors qu'Hidan ricanait moqueusement.

- Bon, très bien… Je te laisse deux minutes pour te changer, lâcha-t-il en riant.

Akemi détala comme un lapin en direction de sa chambre.

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je partirai sans toi et tu n'auras plus qu'à mourir de faim!

Il ne fut pas facile de se retrouver dans les innombrables couloirs du manoir. Hidan l'avait entraînée assez loin de sa chambre sans qu'elle n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'Hidan avait rejoint les rangs de l'_Akatsuki_, lui aussi s'était perdu de nombreuses fois dans le labyrinthe de corridors identiques. Il avait erré des heures, voire plusieurs jours avant que Kakuzu ne se décide enfin à aller le chercher. En effet, les couloirs ne formaient pas un labyrinthe comme les autres. Pein avait fait en sorte qu'il soit impossible de retrouver son chemin sans déjà connaître le trajet. Heureusement pour Akemi, Hidan ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin et elle put retrouver sa chambre en moins de cinq minutes.

Une fois devant la porte qui gisait sur le sol, Akemi trouva des vêtements qui avaient été laissés pour elle. Konan avait écrit une petite note qui l'invitait à les porter.

La _kunoichi_ s'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain et les enfila en vitesse. Elle s'examina longuement dans le miroir, se retournant plusieurs fois à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut dans le tissu. Il n'était pas question qu'elle subisse une deuxième humiliation question vêtements. L'habit était irréprochable et lui allait comme un gant. Il épousait à la perfection son corps tout en n'étant pas trop moulant. La chemise possédait un col en V plongeant qui la rendait un peu inconfortable, mais rien qui ne l'empêche de se montrer en publique. Elle s'examina une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout était impeccable. Tout était parfait. Elle brossa ensuite soigneusement ses cheveux et les laissa couler en vagues douces sur ses épaules. Satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle laissa le pyjama sur le sol de la salle de bain et sortit de la chambre au pas de course.

À son grand étonnement, elle ne trouva pas Hidan à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Akemi le maudit intérieurement en se jurant de le lui faire payer plus tard. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver son chemin dans les dédales de couloirs. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son sens de l'orientation, qui était tout simplement nul. Elle s'assit sur le sol, dans l'espoir insensé de voir apparaître Hidan au bout du couloir.

_Que dois-je faire maintenant? Si je reste ici, je meurs de faim. Si j'essaie de retrouver mon chemin, je me perds, et ensuite je meurs de faim._

Depuis plusieurs minutes, son ventre protestait avec indignation. Il était temps qu'elle se mette quelque chose sous la dent. Le découragement s'infiltrait peu à peu dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hidan lui ait fait un coup pareil. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était prévisible de la part d'un assassin tel que lui. Comment Konan, une femme si charmante et gentille, avait-elle réussi à survivre avec cette bande de démons?

Voyant bien qu'Hidan ne reviendrait pas, Akemi se leva lentement et entama son périple dans le gigantesque manoir. Elle marcha pendant de longues minutes, ne voyant rien d'autre que des couloirs identiques à perte de vue. Elle erra ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les larmes lui montant peu à peu aux yeux. À présent, elle ne savait même plus où se situait sa chambre. Elle était perdue. La _kunoichi_ s'écroula sur le sol, abattue et démoralisée. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son estomac criait famine et ne tarderait pas à s'auto digérer.

- Hidan! J'abandonne! S'il te plaît, viens me chercher, supplia-t-elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi alors ne me laisse pas mourir de faim!

Elle resta assise en fermant les yeux, impuissante, alors que son ventre laissait échapper une nouvelle plainte.

- Hum… Akemi… Tu te sens bien? murmura une voix à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

La jeune femme se redressa avec surprise, sa tête rencontrant brutalement le mur derrière-elle. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hidan l'observait avec amusement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et lui flanqua une claque sur la joue. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

_- _C'est fou à quel point tu ressembles à Deidara lorsqu'il est sur le point de virer pyromane.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'Hidan souriait de toutes ses dents. Il la trouvait vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle était en colère et ne se retiendrait pas de la provoquer à la moindre occasion.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là! Viens t'en! On s'en va manger, lui lança-t-il en la trainant par le bras.

Contre toutes attentes, le trajet vers la salle à manger ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Hidan parut amusé par l'expression déconfite d'Akemi, mais garda le silence. Les membres laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les deux _shinobi_, l'une sur le point d'exploser et l'autre ayant l'air tout bonnement heureux, entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous semblaient découragés de voir la femme arriver encore une fois en retard à table. Tous sauf Tobi, qui sourit avec enthousiaste sous son masque lorsqu'il la vit.

-Akemi est très jolie aujourd'hui! s'exclama-t-il, le menton soutenu par sa main.

La jeune fille, surprise par un tel accueil, rougie légèrement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle recevait de tels compliments.

- Merci Tobi, dit-elle avec timidité en détournant le regard, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une pivoine.

Hidan prit place à côté de Kakuzu et elle s'assit entre Deidara et l'homme aux cheveux argenté. Pendant toute la durée du repas, elle lançait des regards meurtriers en direction de l'homme à la faux, qui en semblait hautement amusé.

- Tout semble s'être arrangé entre toi et Deidara, n'est-ce pas Akemi? demanda tout à coup Konan.

Akemi n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un sombre ricanement fusa dans la pièce, résonnant sinistrement sur les murs de la salle à manger. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle faillit s'étouffer en buvant son jus d'orange. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que le rire démoniaque provenait en fait de son voisin; Hidan.

- En effet, on peut dire que tout se passe plutôt bien entre ces deux-là, annonça l'homme en se levant d'un bond, plaquant bruyamment sa main sur la table.

Il brandit un objet inconnu au-dessus de sa tête. Les membres ne semblèrent pas reconnaître immédiatement de quelle nature était cet étrange objet. Par contre, Akemi le reconnut à la seconde même où Hidan l'avait fait jaillir d'on ne savait trop où. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle à une vitesse fulgurante et dut faire preuve d'une immense maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas s'enflammer sur place. Deidara fut le deuxième à reconnaître le vêtement qu'Hidan secouait moqueusement devant le visage furieux d'Akemi. Comment avait-il mit la main sur son pyjama?

La _kunoichi_ tentait désespérément de le lui arracher des mains mais Hidan la repoussait sans aucune difficulté. Il laissa échapper un nouveau rire démoniaque, semblant se trouver très amusant.

- Allons, allons… Ne me dites pas que je suis le seul à avoir été réveillé hier soir! Vous n'avez donc pas entendu à quel point ces deux-là s'amusaient? se moqua-t-il en se tordant en deux tellement il riait.

Avant qu'Akemi ne puisse attraper le pyjama, il le lança par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci fit un vol plané et termina sa course dans l'assiette de Konan. Akemi avait perdu tout son sang-froid. Elle frappait Hidan de toutes ses forces et tentait de lui arracher un bras.

- Arrêtes, Akemi-hime! Ça chatouille!

La jeune femme redoubla d'effort mais les rires d'Hidan ne firent qu'augmenter en décibel. Elle se rassit furieusement sur sa chaise et contempla son assiette.

- Deidara-Senpai a beaucoup de chance! Je serais vraiment heureux si Akemi tombait amoureuse de moi! s'écria Tobi.

- Pardon? s'exclamèrent les deux ninjas à l'unisson.

- Où vas-tu chercher des histoires pareilles? Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de cette… d'Akemi!

- Mais… pourquoi aurait-elle porté un si joli pyjama alors? le questionna Tobi, la voix remplie d'incompréhension.

- Hey! Je n'ai jamais voulu porter ce truc!

Tobi laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Alors… Ça voudrait dire que…

Il se leva d'un bond, tremblant de tous ses membres d'une colère soudaine et inexplicable.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Comment Senpai a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille?

- Faire quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin?

- Il a obligé Akemi à porter ce vêtement et…a voulu en faire son esclave sexuel! s'écria Tobi en se jetant par-dessus la table en direction du ninja blond.

* * *

**C'est fou à quel point j'aime Hidan! J'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire avec lui, tant son caractère est changeant. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine :)**

**Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît!**


	5. À deux Doigts de la Catastrophe

**Merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_« À deux Doigts de la Catastrophe »_

Un silence de mort régnait sur le manoir de l'_Akatsuki_. Le repaire semblait aussi abandonné que la triste forêt qui l'entourait, vidé de l'habituel désordre chaotique de ses membres.

Tous considéraient avec surprise un Tobi tremblant de fureur. Deidara était resté cloué sur place, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le ninja masqué dans une telle colère. L'inoffensif Tobi s'était transformé en une machine à tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire.

- Tobi… Tu vas bien? se risqua finalement Kisame en s'approchant prudemment du ninja furieux.

Ce dernier se retourna vers l'homme-requin en laissant échapper un râle rappelant celui d'un chien enragé. Kisame, malgré sa carrure d'armoire à glace, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Tobi le fixait comme s'il était comestible, ce qui n'était pas trop loin de la réalité. L'homme-poisson préféra retourner aux côtés d'Itachi et laisser Tobi tranquille.

- Tobi va très bien. Pourquoi lui poses-tu une question aussi stupide? rétorqua Tobi d'une voix enrouée par la rage.

Après avoir fusillé du regard Kisame pendant une longue minute, le _shinobi_ se retourna finalement vers le ninja blond. Deidara avait l'étrange impression d'être traqué. Il rit nerveusement et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille en affichant un sourire incertain.

- Tobi est très en colère! Akemi n'est pas un jouet! C'est un être humain, comme toi et Tobi!

Mais Tobi n'avait rien d'humain à ce moment-là, et Deidara déglutit avec difficulté, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Akemi se plaça entre les deux ninjas.

- Tobi! Calme toi voyons! s'écria-t-elle, craignant sans doute pour la vie de son nouveau partenaire.

- N'essaies pas de le protéger, Akemi. Tu es la personne la plus gentille qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je dois te protéger de tous les prédateurs sexuels de cette organisation, clama Tobi d'une voix calme et posée, qui donna des frissons dans le dos à tous les membres de l'_Akatsuki_.

Deidara roula les yeux au plafond.

_- _Moi, un prédateur sexuel? Pyromane, oui. Malade mental, peut-être. Androgyne, ça passe encore. Mais moi, un prédateur sexuel? J'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu sors des conneries pareilles!

C'est à ce moment-là que Tobi décida de passer à l'action. En une fraction de seconde, il était déjà derrière le ninja blond qu'il envoya valser par-dessus la table d'un coup de pied bien placé. Deidara n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Déjà, Tobi le rouait de coups de poing et de pied, ne lui laissant pas le moindre instant de répit. Akemi contemplait la scène, horrifiée devant tant de violence, complètement figée par la peur et l'incompréhension. C'était comme si tout recommençait. Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir.

_Ce n'est pas ma place, ici…_

Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre fille comme elle pouvait bien fabriquer dans une organisation de criminels comme l'_Akatsuki_? Mais surtout, comment une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle avait-elle réussi à causer autant de violence?

Le combat durait depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes et certains membres, habitués à ce genre de tournure des évènements, s'en désintéressèrent rapidement. Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations respectives et certains terminèrent même leur repas à la table, évitant les occasionnels _kunai_ et _shuriken_ perdus. C'était l'_Akatsuki_, après tout. Il était tout à fait normal que certains membres se chamaillent, parfois même jusqu'à la mort. Rien de bien spécial. Il était arrivé bien des fois, dans le passé, que certains soient tués par leur propre partenaire. On retrouvait notamment les anciens partenaires de Kakuzu, qu'il avait tués un à un. L'arrivée d'Hidan semblait avoir réglé le problème. Bref, l'engueulade entre les deux ninjas passait presque inaperçue et ne semblait susciter qu'un minime intérêt chez les membres. Seule Akemi contemplait encore la scène, le regard vide, le visage aussi blanc que sa chemise.

Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle fixait ses pieds nus, qui s'étaient étrangement éloignés de son corps, comme si elle s'était envolée dans le ciel et que ses jambes étaient restées sur la terre ferme. Sa vision était réduite de moitié. Le noir cernait peu à peu les gens qui mangeaient calmement autour d'elle, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Mais qui étaient-ils de toute façon? Qui était-elle? Ses idées se brouillaient dans son cerveau dans un désordre flou et incompréhensible. Elle passa sa main devant son visage et tenta de compter ses doigts. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arriva jamais à en compter cinq. Elle avait laissé tomber à dix-huit. À quoi bon? Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, le son mat se répercutant dans la pièce une nouvelle fois vide de toute clameur.

_Tout recommence..._

Pendant un temps indéfini qui lui parut une éternité, elle erra dans un sommeil sans rêve ni fond. Son cœur battait lentement dans ses tempes, et puis dans un bras, une jambe, jusqu'à ses orteils restées froides et sans vie. Bien qu'elle soit étendue sur le plancher dans une position plutôt inconfortable, elle se sentait bien. Les battements réguliers de son cœur lui apportaient paix et sérénité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit en telle quiétude avec elle-même. Jamais une telle paix d'esprit ne l'avait ainsi enveloppée, pas depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle aurait voulu rester lovée dans ce havre de paix, simple invention de son esprit délirant, pour toujours. Les fantômes impitoyables qui la hantaient depuis des mois étaient derrière elle, dans un passé si lointain que son esprit n'en gardait aucune mémoire. Et puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était dissipée, la douleur s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à Akemi.

Les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus réguliers. Son souffle haletant était entrecoupé de soubresauts. Ses poumons de déchainaient dans sa poitrine, à la recherche de l'oxygène qui ne venait plus. La _kunoichi_ était noyée, noyée dans l'ombre de tous ses démons qui ne la lâchaient plus. Son père et sa mère... Elle pouvait encore voir leurs visages mutilés, tordus par la douleur, une douleur quelle leur infligeait de ses propres mains. L'atroce chaleur se propageait à une vitesse folle, se rapprochant dangereusement de son cœur affolé. Il était trop tard à présent. L'horrible scénario allait se répéter. Mais cette fois, elle n'aurait perdu qu'une bande de démons sanguinaires aux cœurs aussi froids que l'acier qui alourdissait leurs âmes à chaque meurtre.

- Akemi.

Dans le désordre de son esprit, une voix douce et chaleureuse, aussi faible et légère qu'une brise, susurrait son nom à son oreille. Au début, elle ni porta pas beaucoup d'attention. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire revenir à elle-même. Mais la voix persistait, devenait plus insistante. Elle voulut la faire disparaître, mais la voix ne fit que redoubler de volume. En désespoir de cause, Akemi se laissa guider par celle-ci, sa seule chance de se sortir de sa propre folie.

Pas de chance, elle restait clouée sur place, comme si des griffes invisibles la retenaient par les chevilles. Les mains s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et atteignaient peu à peu ses cuisses. Elle se débattit comme une furie, se tordant dans tous les sens et directions possibles, se mutilant les jambes pour arracher les langues ardentes qui s'enfonçait profondément dans sa chair. Elle criait comme une forcenée, écorchant ses cordes vocales et sa gorge, pleurant son désespoir à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Le noir qui s'était implanté dans sa tête était maintenant vrillé de minces mèches enflammées qui lui léchaient cruellement la peau, lui lacérant les avant-bras et le visage. Ses cris cessèrent, laissant place à un gémissement sinistre qui se mutait peu à peu en un rire absurde et inhumain.

- AKEMI!

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Rien n'avait changé. Rien que le noir. Toujours le noir. Mais une vague d'espoir avait remplacé sa peur. Elle n'était pas seule. La voix était bien réelle. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une cuisante douleur lui mordait les joues.

- Ça va Tobi! Pas trop fort quand même! Tu veux l'assommer encore plus, hm?

Sa lucidité lui revint d'un coup. Le brasier qui était monté en elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le noir se dissipait peu à peu mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir clairement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle apercevait, c'était une masse noire par-dessus son corps qui lui frappait énergiquement le visage.

- Ça y est! Elle reprend ses esprits! Arrête Tobi! s'écria une voix familière, une voix appartenant à un homme-requin.

- Akemi! Akemi! Ne meurs pas! Ne me laisse pas seul! pleurnichait la voix de Tobi en augmentant le rythme de ses claques.

- Tobi! Aïe! Stop! Je suis là! Je suis vivante!

Les coups cessèrent aussitôt et elle fut écrasée contre le sol par le ninja, si bien que l'air n'arrivait plus à entrer dans ses poumons.

- Sortez cet idiot immédiatement, voulez-vous? héla Kakuzu avec impatience.

Sasori s'en occupa. Il empoigna d'une main de fer son nouveau partenaire et sortit avec lui de la salle à manger, malgré les nombreuses protestations et tentatives de fuite de Tobi.

Akemi s'assit lentement, une tâche qui lui sembla bien ardue. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient raides et fatigués, comme si elle venait tout juste de courir un marathon. Elle essaya de se lever mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Ne te fatigue pas, objecta Konan.

Sa vision se stabilisa enfin. Elle put finalement reconnaître les gens qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Konan, Deidara et Kisame arboraient des masques inquiets et étaient accroupis tout près d'elle. Kakuzu et Zetsu semblaient légèrement troublés, mais dès qu'ils virent qu'Akemi avait retrouvé ses esprits, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Quant à Itachi et Hidan, ils avaient l'air totalement désintéressés mais, elle aperçut tout de même l'homme aux cheveux argentés lui lancer un regard inquiet.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Pein la toisait, les yeux vides de toutes expressions. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Les membres qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la jeune fille reculèrent respectueusement pour laisser la place à leur leader. L'homme s'agenouilla près d'Akemi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, comme chaque fois qu'elle croisait les yeux gris acier de son kidnappeur. Pein se tourna vers les membres de l'_Akatsuki_ et tous comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de se retirer. Ils se dirigèrent promptement vers la sortie, soucieux du sort qui était réservé à la nouvelle recrue.

- Konan, Deidara, restez.

Les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent et attendirent patiemment les ordres de Pein. Le leader se retourna vers Akemi et la toisa de nouveau, ce qui rendait la jeune fille de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Emmenez Akemi à sa chambre et occupez-vous de tout ça, exigea-t-il en désignant ses blessures. Demain, elle commence son entraînement.

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva et disparut du champ de vision du trio. Akemi put enfin respirer normalement. L'atmosphère de la salle à manger s'était détendue d'un coup.

- Besoin d'aide, hm?

- Non… Regarde. Je vais très bien, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle retomba sur ses fesses après quelques lamentables tentatives pour se lever.

- Je vois. Très impressionnant.

À contre cœur, elle se laissa porter par Deidara. Konan lui serra la main avec affection. Le trajet vers sa chambre se fit en silence. Cette fois, elle s'assura de mémoriser le chemin pour ne pas se perdre de nouveau. Le parcours de l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre était si simple qu'elle eut honte de s'être si stupidement perdue plus tôt. Konan aperçut son expression déconfit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est normal que tu te sois perdue. Pein a ensorcelé les couloirs pour que tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas déjà le chemin se perdent. Mais maintenant, je pense que ça ne devrait plus te poser de problèmes. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter une carte du manoir.

- Oui! répondit aussitôt Akemi, maudissant de nouveau Hidan de l'avoir ainsi couverte de ridicule.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre, Konan en tête, enjambant prudemment les restes de la porte. Deidara déposa délicatement la _kunoichi_ sur le lit, comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige. Konan se mit aussitôt au travail, refermant une à une les plaies qui couvraient les avant-bras d'Akemi. Deidara contemplait avec intérêt le travail de maître de Konan. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la femme aux cheveux bleus quitta la chambre en suggérant à Akemi de bien se reposer et de ne pas trop bouger. En effet, si elle s'agitait trop, ses plaies pourraient s'ouvrir de nouveau. Deidara s'apprêtait lui aussi à se retirer de la pièce mais Akemi lui agrippa le bras.

- Attends…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hm?

- Je voulais seulement savoir… de quel genre d'entraînement Pein parlait-t-il?

Akemi paraissait véritablement nerveuse et sa poigne se referma plus fermement sur le bras de Deidara.

- Ha! Ha ! Ha! Les entraînements de Pein ne sont pas du gâteau! se moqua Deidara mais, il cessa d'un coup de rire lorsqu'il vit que le visage d'Akemi devenait aussi blanc que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas! Nous sommes tous passé par-là. Et ce n'est pas si mal que c'en a l'air. Nous nous en sommes tous sorti brillamment. Si on t'a recrutée, c'est que tu le méritais, tenta de la rassurer Deidara en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai rien de spécial, moi. Je n'étais pas particulièrement plus douée que les autres à _Konoha_.

Deidara resta songeur pendant un long moment.

- Si Pein t'a choisi parmi tous les autres ninjas de ce pays, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Et ce n'est pas nécessairement toujours la force physique qu'il recherche. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est trouver une talent spécial. Comme moi ou Hidan, par exemple.

Deidara se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte, prétextant qu'elle aurait besoin de se reposer afin de faire face aux évènements du lendemain. La jeune fille se retrouva donc seule avec elle-même. Ses pensées vagabondèrent pendant encore de longues minutes. Elle se demandait quels pouvaient bien être les pouvoirs spéciaux de Deidara ou d'Hidan. Ou bien, elle s'inquiétait au sujet de l'entraînement que Pein réservait pour elle le lendemain. Par contre, elle se sentait un peu rassurée après sa discussion avec le ninja blond. À présent, elle souhaitait vraiment se tailler une place dans l'organisation de l'_Akatsuki_, ce qui était plutôt inattendu compte tenu sa grande répugnance pour la violence. Mais avait-elle d'autres options? Elle avait tout perdu dans l'incendie de sa maison. Ses parents, ses amis, sa liberté, sa vie. On lui offrait une nouvelle chance, et même si cette dernière avait un côté obscur, au moins, elle aurait enfin une raison de vivre à nouveau. Après tout, n'était-elle pas considérée comme une criminelle à présent? En faisant partie de l'_Akatsuki_, elle aurait enfin de bonnes raison de se faire poursuivre.

Elle s'endormie enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres, et ne se réveilla pas une seule fois jusqu'au matin si redouté.

* * *

**Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît!**


	6. Malédictions et Dieu démoniaque

**Chapitre VI**

_« Malédictions et Dieu démoniaque »_

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!_

Une tête hirsute émergea des draps en pagaille et poussa un long bâillement.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme? Sais-tu au moins l'heure qu'il est? tempêta Kakuzu, manifestant déjà son éternelle exaspération à l'égard de Hidan.

Sa mauvaise humeur, qui pouvait aisément être justifiée par le fait qu'il n'était encore que cinq heure et demie du matin, grandissait de jour en jour depuis l'arrivée du jashiniste au sein de l'_Akatsuki_.

Hidan n'en bâilla qu'avec plus d'exagération en se traînant dans la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il farfouilla à travers les piles de linges sales et les îlots de déchets qui parsemaient le sol mais, pas la moindre trace de son manteau de l'_Akatsuki_. Il continua ses recherches une dizaine de minutes, au plus grand désespoir de Kakuzu qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de pouvoir dormir. Triomphant, Hidan empoigna la manche de son manteau qui gisait sous son lit, à quelques centimètres seulement d'une flaque de lait caillé où stagnaient encore quelques Froot Loops.

- Dégueu! Kakuzu, quand vas-tu enfin faire le ménage de ce foutu bordel. On ne voit même plus le plancher!

Hidan secoua fortement le manteau au-dessus du visage de son partenaire, qui feignait le sommeil. Un voile de poussière recouvrit instantanément les narines de Kakuzu et le fit éternuer. Il envoya un regard noir à son compagnon de chambre et se tourna sur le côté, un oreiller plaqué par-dessus la tête.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une mission. Je suis malade de ce maudit manoir, fit remarquer Hidan en passant sa main dans la manche de son manteau.

- Peut-être que tu irais mieux si tu sortais d'ici un peu plus souvent… à la place de bouffer toute la journée! répondit l'homme-aux-tentacules, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de rabaisser son partenaire.

- Je sors d'ici au moins trois fois par jour, tu sauras.

- Ouais… pour aller bouffer.

- Mais t'as fini de me faire chier? C'est pas moi qui passe mes journées à compter mon fric.

- Au moins, je me rends utile, moi! Et si t'as rien à faire, tu pourrais au moins ramasser tes cochonneries!

- Ha! Ha! Ça c'est hors de question! Je me suis pas enrôlé dans l'_Akatsuki_ pour être ta femme de ménage!

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, une flopée de coquerelles circula tranquillement entre ses orteils et s'attaqua à un reste de pizza qui gisait sur le plancher depuis au moins une semaine.

- Voilà de quoi je parle! T'as vu dans quoi on vit? C'est écœurant! Bouge donc un peu ton cul pis débarrasse-nous de tout ça! siffla Hidan avec colère.

Il écrasa quelques coquerelles au passage et se mit à la recherche de sa faux. Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, son visage se figea, une expression de panique se dessinant peu à peu sur ses traits.

- Kakuzu! Où est-ce que t'as encore mis ma faux?

- J'ai pas touché à ce satané épluche-légumes. Pis si tu me laisse pas dormir dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je…

Le jashiniste se jeta sur l'homme-aux-tentacules, des poignards à la place des pupilles.

- Tu vas me dire tout de suite où t'as mis ma faux ou je te découpe en morceaux et je te donne à manger à Zetsu! T'as bien compris, ou t'as besoin que je te le dessine en plus?

- Lâche-moi!

Quelques coups timides se firent entendre en provenance de la porte entrouverte.

- Entrez! C'est ouvert! bougonna Kakuzu en se débarrassant de Hidan d'un coup sec.

Akemi apparut sur le seuil et s'inclina gauchement, attendant qu'on la laisse parler.

- T'as vu ça, Hidan? C'est ça qui manque chez toi! T'as pas le moindre respect pour tes aînés.

- D'où tu sors avec ton respect pour les vieux schnocks? On est dans l'_Akatsuki_ ici! Tu t'attendais à quoi?

Akemi toussota, profitant de l'inattention des deux hommes pour toiser avec dégoût l'enchevêtrement de vêtements sales et de nourriture qui tapissait le sol.

- T'es encore là toi? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux à cinq heure du matin? s'impatienta le jashiniste.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et soupira.

- J'ai cru entendre que tu cherchais cette… cette chose…, déclara-t-elle en dévoilant un faux à trois lames.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se jeta sur la jeune femme et lui arracha l'arme des mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? C'est pas bien de voler, s'écria-t-il.

- T'avais qu'à pas l'oublier dans ma chambre, crétin!

Akemi se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans rien ajouter, les nerfs en bouilli.

Le jashiniste enfila son manteau et se dirigea lui aussi vers l'escalier, à la suite de la _kunoichi_.

- Où tu vas comme ça? s'enquit Kakuzu.

- Je ne raterais pour rien au monde le premier « entraînement » de notre jolie Akemi!

Kakuzu laissa échapper un grognement mais n'ajouta rien. Il pourrait enfin dormir un peu, sans les idioties de Hidan pour l'embêter.

Dans la cour du manoir, quelques silhouettes endormies se dessinaient dans la brume matinale. Alors qu'Akemi approchait du petit groupe, elle put reconnaître Pein, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle aperçut également Deidara, Tobi et Konan. Elle fut rassurée de les voir et contente qu'ils soient venus pour son premier entraînement. L'idée de se retrouver seule avec Pein lui déplaisait tout particulièrement.

Des pas nonchalant se firent entendre derrière elle. Akemi se retourna et découvrit avec animosité la personne de Hidan.

- Alors, prête ma jolie? railla ce dernier en lui envoyant un regard enjôleur.

Akemi l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers le petit groupe en hâtant le pas. Hidan promenait inconsciemment son regard sur sa fine silhouette, perdu dans une rêverie plus ou moins appropriée. Bien que plusieurs aient déjà clamé qu'il n'utilisait pas assez sa tête, personne ne pouvait douter de la portée de son imagination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? s'offusqua Akemi sans même se retourner.

Le jashiniste, prit sur le fait, détourna moqueusement les yeux mais reprit sa contemplation quelques instants plus tard. Sans le moindre avertissement, un poing se ficha douloureusement entre ses deux sourcils, le renversant sur le tapis d'herbe encore parsemé de rosé.

- Ouche! Je ne te savais pas si forte. En fait, tu m'as plutôt l'air douce et inoffensive. Je me suis décidément trompé sur ce coup-là, entama l'homme en se relevant péniblement. Mais tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. J'aime bien quand…

Hidan préféra ne pas ne pas achever sa phrase. Son visage vira au vert et il s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive. Devant lui ne se tenait manifestement pas une jolie fille douce et inoffensive. Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et se remit immédiatement debout sur ses pieds. Pein se tenait devant lui, le poing encore levé.

Le leader empoigna Akemi par le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le trio qui les attendait quelques mètres plus loin, tous pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Bonjour Akemi-Chan! s'écria Tobi avec son enthousiasme habituel. Passé une bonne nuit?

- Très bonne, merci, lui répondit celle-ci en lui accordant son sourire le plus radieux.

Tous avaient l'air bien fatigué. Une marque d'oreiller était toujours étampée sur la joue de Konan et Deidara n'avait même pas prit la peine de nouer ses longs cheveux. Le seul qui débordait déjà d'énergie était bien entendu Tobi. Il avait déjà commencé son charabia habituel qui achèverait bientôt d'épuiser le peu de patience qu'il restait à Deidara. Akemi se planta entre les deux ninjas avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans un autre combat inutile et sanglant. Hidan les rejoignit lui aussi en se frottant vigoureusement le front, où poussait déjà une petite bosse. Il prit la place de Deidara, au désespoir d'Akemi qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'homme à la faux.

- Deidara, Tobi et Hidan, vous m'aiderez pour cette première épreuve, déclara Pein.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent leur leader et firent face à Akemi. Konan alla s'assoir au pied d'un arbre pour profiter du spectacle.

- Épreuves, vous dites? demanda la jeune fille avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entrainement…

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser rejoindre l'_Akatsuki_ sans que tu aies fait tes preuves, répondit froidement l'homme aux cheveux roux.

- Vous auriez peut-être dû penser à ce petit détail avant de me kidnapper, fit-elle remarquer en roulant les yeux vers le ciel. Vous m'avez trainé de force dans ce trou perdu rempli de criminels débiles et vous ne savez même pas encore si vous voulez vraiment me garder? C'est quoi ce bordel?

Le leader lui lança un regard assassin et la jeune fille ravala sa salive.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil? Je tiens à la vie quand même!_

- Comme je le disais, afin de rejoindre les rangs de l'_Akatsuki_, il te faudra relever une série d'épreuves, continua calmement Pein, sans relever l'impertinente observation d'Akemi. Tous les membres de cette organisation ont ainsi dû faire leurs preuves. De cette façon, j'ai pu juger de leurs aptitudes à devenir de véritables ninjas de rang S. Les candidats doivent être prêts à tout pour répandre le mal, la souffrance et la terreur, sans jamais ressentir la moindre trace de culpabilité, de pitié, ou de peur. Ils devront obéir aux ordres sans poser de questions et ne devront jamais mettre en doute mon autorité. Toutes leurs missions devront être menées à terme efficacement, même si cela leur en coûte la vie.

Pein avait déballé son discours sans prendre une seule inspiration, comme s'il l'avait répété des milliers de fois auparavant. Cela donna la vague impression à Akemi qu'un grand nombre de candidats avaient sans doute déjà postulé avant elle. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa gorge se serra.

- Des questions? termina Pein, visiblement ennuyé.

- Ah oui… J'ai… j'ai une question… Qu'est-il arrivé aux candidats qui n'ont pas su… euh… relever adéquatement vos attentes? l'interrogea Akemi, la voix figée par la nervosité.

Un sourire acerbe se colla aux lèvres de l'homme. Le temps semblait s'être figé pour de bon. Pein planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Si tu échoues, tu rencontreras le même sort qu'ils ont subi.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette réponse ne surprit pas la jeune fille le moins du monde. Elle soutint le regard de Pein sans ciller, sachant que son seul salut serait de triompher des épreuves pour sauver sa misérable peau.

- Ah! Moi aussi j'ai une question Pein-Sama! s'époumona Tobi en se dandinant sur place, une main frémissante au-dessus de la tête.

Le leader fit mine de ne pas voir le ninja, même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'échapperait pas à ses questions même si un dinosaure traverserait la cour en dansant les claquettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tobi?

- Si Akemi ne réussit pas les épreuves, va-t-on pouvoir la garder quand même?

La _kunoichi_ crut qu'elle allait exploser de rire mais se retint du mieux qu'elle le put. La jeune femme fut heureuse qu'il tienne tant à elle. Mais, par la même occasion, la pensée d'un échec lui fit l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur.

- Non, répondit simplement Pein, au grand désespoir du ninja masqué et de la jeune femme.

Deidara lança un regard de désapprobation en direction de Tobi. Par contre, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il espérait lui aussi qu'Akemi ne quitte pas l'organisation de sitôt. De plus, les méthodes utilisées par Pein pour se débarrasser des indésirables se faisaient de plus en plus malsaines au fil des années. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru alors qu'il s'imaginait Akemi se faisant découper en rondelles et donner en pâture à Zetsu.

- D'autres questions? s'enquit Pein, l'exaspération l'ayant finalement gagné.

Cette fois, personne ne se manifesta, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Bien. Je vais expliquer cette première épreuve. Grâce à elle, j'aurai une idée générale de tes habilités.

Akemi acquiesça, impatiente de connaitre son premier défi.

- Toi, Deidara, Tobi et Hidan serez divisés en deux équipes et mènerez un combat.

- Jusqu'à la mort? s'égailla Hidan, soudain intéressé.

- Si c'est nécessaire.

Le visage du jashiniste s'illumina de bonheur.

- Akemi et Deidara formeront la première équipe, ce qui nous laisse Tobi et Hidan pour la deuxième.

Hidan se frappa le front, mécontent de devoir faire équipe avec l'homme masqué.

- Il y aura du Tobi grillé pour dîner, hm! s'écria Deidara.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec cet imbécile, protesta Hidan.

- Ne t'en fait pas Akemi! Je ne frapperai pas trop fort! s'égosilla l'imbécile en question, sans porter attention à Hidan.

Les deux équipes se disposèrent aux côtés opposés du terrain et Pein leur laissa quelques secondes pour discuter stratégie. Hidan laissa Tobi renifler les fleurs et attraper les papillons au lieu de se casser la tête. De toute façon, les stratégies n'avaient jamais vraiment été son point fort. Par contre, du côté de Deidara et d'Akemi, la discussion allait bon train.

- Bon, tu fais comme je te dis, hm? Toi, tu t'attaques à Tobi et moi, je m'occupe de Hidan, ordonna Deidara. Tu ne t'approche pas de Hidan, quoi qu'il arrive!

- Mais j'ai bien envie de lui donner une bonne raclée! Allez, laisse-moi Hidan s'il te plaît!

- C'est hors de question!

En voyant l'expression grave de Deidara, Akemi consentit à sa demande sans plus d'insistance.

- Très bien, très bien! Je m'occupe de Tobi!

Deidara parut soulagé et lui envoya un sourire complice.

- Mais… juste au cas où je me retrouverais face à lui… quel est son style de combat? s'enquit Akemi.

- Eh bien... je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de classer le style de combat de Hidan dans une catégorie précise, hm. répondit Deidara, pensif. Il utilise une sorte de malédiction… reliée à son Dieu démoniaque, Jashin.

- Hein? Un quoi démoniaque? Des malédictions?

- Ça serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer pour le moment. Bon, écoute, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'assommer bien comme il le faut, ou de l'immobiliser pour qu'il ne puisse rien tenter. Mais je te le dis une dernière fois! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes loin de ce malade! Compris, hm?

- Oui, oui! J'ai compris! Mais je ne pourrais pas tout simplement planter un _katana_ dans le cœur de ce crétin religieux? s'emporta Akemi, commençant à perdre patience.

- C'est ça le problème… Ça ne servirait à rien du tout, hm.

- Je ne comprends…

- Le temps est écoulé! En position de combat! tonna Pein de l'autre côté du terrain.

- Et surtout, évite bien sa faux! S'il te coupe avec, c'en est fini de toi! termina Deidara en s'élançant vers Hidan.

Deidara lança un regard impuissant vers Akemi, qui lui sourit avec assurance. S'il pensait qu'elle allait se laisser intimider par un sale type religieux, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Le ninja blond fourra sa main dans une pochette qu'il portait à la taille et en sortit une boule d'argile. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Deidara avait façonné un petit aigle qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Dans un nuage de fumée, le rapace devint assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse prendre place sur son dos. Il battit mollement des ailes en poussant de petits gazouillis. Deidara l'enfourcha aussitôt et tous deux panèrent à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Ils exécutèrent une série de vrilles avant de prendre Hidan en chasse. D'une seule main, Deidara laissa tomber une volée d'aiglons qui décollèrent en direction de leur cible.

- Katsu!

La commande de Deidara fit détonner les oiseaux d'argiles. Hidan tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les explosions mais quelques-unes réussirent tout de même à faire roussir l'étoffe de son manteau. Akemi ne put s'empêcher de rire tout haut lorsqu'un des oiseaux lui explosa dans le derrière.

L'aigle d'argile de Deidara se rapprocha légèrement du sol, ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée. Tobi profita de la faible altitude de son ancien partenaire pour lui sauter dessus. Deidara en en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol, le souffle coupé. En moins de deux, les ninjas étaient de retour sur leurs pieds et se préparaient à s'affronter. Akemi comprit que Deidara aurait beaucoup de mal à vaincre Tobi en combat rapproché. Ses explosifs pourraient facilement l'atteindre lui-même. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage. Un danger plus grand la guettait.

- Salut ma jolie!

La _kunoichi_ fit volte-face. Hidan accourait dans sa direction, un grand sourire étampé sur les lèvres. Une vague de terreur la parcourue toute entière. Les mots de Deidara résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit : « Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes loin de ce malade! Compris, hm? »

- Tant pis!

_Katana_ aux poings, elle s'élança avec frénésie en direction de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Le choc fut brutal. Hidan bloqua les deux épées à l'aide de sa faux et menaçait de renverser la jeune fille à tout moment. Il était visiblement plus fort qu'elle. La peur fusa dans l'esprit d'Akemi. Il la frappa aux côtes et elle s'effondra au sol, une main vigoureuse lui tordant le cou, la faisant suffoquer.

- C'est bien dommage que tu doives mourir aujourd'hui. Je t'aimais bien. Au moins, tu auras la chance de participer à mon rituel en l'honneur du puissant Jashin. Sache que c'est tout un honneur!

La _kunoichi_ lui octroya un coup de pied dans le ventre et réussit à se dégager.

- Rêve toujours!

Elle tournoya autour de l'homme en le foudroyant de coups d'épée qu'il bloquait habilement à l'aide de sa faux. La jeune fille remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle était beaucoup plus rapide que l'homme. Elle redoubla d'ardeur, ses coups se faisant plus puissants et rapides à chaque seconde. Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle, décuplant sa force et son habileté. Son chakra se démenait dans son corps, prêt à jaillir à tout moment pour se débarrasser de son adversaire pour de bon.

_Non. Pas cette fois. Je peux en finir sans avoir recours à ce terrible pouvoir. Seul Hidan doit mourir… Pas l'Akatsuki tout entière!_

Elle fut dégoûtée par cette seule pensée. Elle, tuer Hidan? Elle en avait assez de son statut de meurtrière. Par contre, la jeune femme savait que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivante. Hidan avait bien l'intention de la tuer si elle lui en laissait la chance.

Le jashiniste avait maintenant beaucoup plus de mal à bloquer les assauts de la jeune femme. Dans un élan de colère, elle oublia le conseil de Deidara et enfonça son _katana_ dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Hidan chancela, une expression déconcertée sur le visage. Elle recula, laissant l'épée plantée dans le corps de l'homme, qui tomba à genoux.

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna de la scène de crime, écœurée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

_Un autre meurtre…_

Les larmes inondèrent son visage. Elle se retourna vers Deidara et Tobi, qui étaient toujours en plein combat. Difficile de dire qui avait le dessus. Son regard dériva ensuite vers Konan et Pein, assis au pied de l'arbre. Le leader, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, la toisait d'un regard étrange, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi donc?

- Ne pense pas t'en tirer si facilement.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle refit face à Hidan. Le jashiniste était de nouveau debout sur ses pieds, les yeux remplis d'une folie indescriptible. Il arracha l'épée de sa poitrine et la lança hargneusement aux pieds d'Akemi. La cour résonna d'un rire démoniaque qui fit s'élever une nuée d'oiseaux des arbres avoisinants.

- C'est impossible, chuchota Akemi, prise de panique.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu ceci?

Hidan lança sa faux avec une vitalité et une précision étonnante pour une personne morte quelques secondes plus tôt. La _kunoichi_, encore sous le choc de la soudaine résurrection, ne fit aucun mouvement pour éviter l'attaque. La faux à trois lames entra en contact avec la peau tendre de son cou. Encore une fois, pas la moindre réaction de la part de la jeune femme. La force avec laquelle l'arme avait été jetée aurait pu sans aucune difficulté la décapiter. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, sa propre mort.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'air continuait à entrer dans ses poumons, son cœur tambourinait toujours follement dans sa poitrine. La vie circulait dans ses veines, dans ses organes et dans ses muscles, bien que ces derniers soient aussi figés que la pierre. Se remettant peu à peu de son choc, elle palpa la région où la lame l'avait frôlée. Un liquide chaud ruissela entre ses doigts et inondait peu à peu ses vêtements.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas porté le coup fatal? Ça aurait été si facile…_

- Je ne comprends pas… Hidan… Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas fini?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça ne saurait tarder.

Il porta la lame de sa faux à ses lèvres. Akemi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi embrassait-il ainsi son arme? C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'il léchait le sang qui perlait sur le métal. Et pas n'importe quel sang. Le sien à elle.

Tout à coup, la peau du jashiniste devint noire et se bigarra de motifs opalins rappelant la forme des os. Avec sa main libre, Hidan sortit une lame rétractable de son manteau. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il l'enfonçait dans sa main. Le flot de sang qui jaillit de la blessure forma une flaque cramoisie à ses pieds. Akemi l'observait, fascinée et troublée à la fois.

_« Il utilise une sorte de malédiction… reliée à son Dieu démoniaque, Jashin. »_

- Exactement comme l'a dit Deidara…

À l'aide de son pied, le jashiniste traça un cercle sur le sol, dessinant ainsi un curieux sceau. La forme sanglante ne représentait rien qu'Akemi ne connaissait. Il s'agissait d'un triangle renversé ceinturé d'un cercle parfait, identique au talisman que l'homme portait toujours autour du cou. Hidan se plaça au centre du symbole, inondant une nouvelle fois la cour d'un de ses fameux excès d'hilarité.

- Tout est finalement en place! s'écria Hidan, la lame rétractable pointée sur son avant-bras, comme s'il avait l'intention de se poignarder avec.

Sous le regard perplexe d'Akemi, il se l'enfonça vigoureusement dans le biceps, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois un fou rire inexplicable. Au loin, elle entendit Deidara crier à plein poumon, la voix déformée par la colère. Tout à coup, une douleur aiguë se propagea dans son avant-bras droit. Le hurlement de souffrance qui en résulta glaça le sang du ninja blond.

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Plus il y en a, plus vite sera publié le prochain chapitre! À la prochaine! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

_« Trahison »_

Akemi s'accroupit au sol en serrant fortement son bras. Un liquide chaud se répandait sur le sol et sur ses vêtements. Le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge se répercuta pendant de longues secondes par-delà le manoir toujours endormi. Habituellement, elle retenait courageusement ses larmes, arborant un visage voilé de toutes traces de douleur ou d'émotions. Elle se rappelait une des premières leçons données par Iruka sensé lors de son séjour à l'Académie de Konoha. Un ninja ne devait jamais exposer au grand jour ses faiblesses, quelle que fût la gravité de celles-ci. Mais cette fois, elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Le cri s'était échappé de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Mais en aurait-elle seulement été capable, même si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait? Elle n'avait jamais fait face à une telle douleur auparavant. Son bras droit élançait terriblement. À travers le sang qui s'écoulait à chaque battement de son cœur, elle entrevoyait un orifice de plusieurs centimètres qui traversait son avant-bras. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle pouvait voir le bout de sa chaussure à travers son propre bras.

— N'est-ce pas magnifique? Ne trouves-tu pas cette douleur tout simplement... glorieuse? entendit-elle Hidan déclarer.

Au son de sa voix, elle crut son cerveau prêt à imploser. Le taux de colère qui circulait en elle était si grand qu'elle en oublia complètement la douleur. Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça telle une furie vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

_Ce Hidan… JE VAIS LE TUER!_

— Où cours-tu comme ça ma mignonne? Railla Hidan, entre deux éclats de rire.

Le jashiniste planta fermement l'arme dans sa cuisse, jetant une fois de plus Akemi au sol.

— Voilà qui est mieux, murmura l'homme, se délectant du cri de douleur de la femme.

Le sang se remit à jaillir, sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Sa vision se fit trouble et la chaleur lui monta peu à peu à la tête. Son chakra se comportait d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps d'une traite. Cette fois, elle savait qu'elle pourrait le contrôler. Bientôt, elle serait en mesure de se débarrasser du jashiniste une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçue... J'aurais cru qu'une fille avec une réputation comme la tienne m'aurait donné un peu plus de fil à retorde. Mais je ne peux pas te blâmer; il est vrai que Jashin ne peut être vaincu. Personne n'a survécu à cette malédiction!

Akemi éclata d'un rire étrange. Elle darda Hidan d'un regard flamboyant, d'une rage ne lui ressemblant tout simplement pas. Elle s'empara de ses katanas et ces derniers s'embrasèrent aussitôt, comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Peine marmonna quelques paroles avec satisfaction.

— Ne fait pas ça Akemi! s'époumona Deidara de l'autre côté du terrain.

La jeune fille fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'élança encore une fois en direction du religieux démoniaque. Hidan se poignarda avec la pointe à mainte reprise, tentant de ralentir la course de la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas encore assez amusé à son goût. Pour une fois, Kakuzu n'était pas là pour le presser, et il avait bien l'intention de faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Malgré les blessures qui transperçaient curieusement son corps, Akemi ne se défit pas de son unique but: tuer Hidan. De toute façon, dans son état actuel, la douleur ne lui faisait plus le moindre effet, et elle était dans une colère si noire qu'elle ne réalisait pas la terrible erreur qu'elle était sur le point de commettre.

— Meurt, cria Akemi alors que son Katanga était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le corps de l'homme.

Un sourire se plaqua instantanément sur les lèvres du jashiniste. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait encore plus que se mutiler par lui-même, c'était lorsque l'adversaire s'en chargeait pour lui. Il étendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, accordant ainsi toutes les chances à Akemi de toucher un point vital.

La lame ardente s'enfonça dans la chair comme dans du beurre et une expression d'horreur se figea sur le visage d'Akemi. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Des larmes se répandirent aussitôt dans ses yeux, et puis sur ses joues et son visage. Dans sa fureur, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Deidara s'était rapidement glissé entre elle et son ennemi, protégeant ainsi Hidan de ses katanas ardents.

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, s'irrita Hidan, estomaqué.

Akemi tomba à genou et s'accroupit près du ninja blond couvert de sang.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Murmura la jeune fille, des larmes brûlantes lui coulant le long du visage. Pourquoi protéger Hidan? s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Idiote…, marmonna Deidara, le souffle court.

Le ninja se releva péniblement, retirant le katana de son épaule ensanglantée.

— Tu fais chier Deidara! Une seconde de plus et…

— Ta gueule! éclata Deidara. Tu la touches encore une fois et t'es mort!

Hidan déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle colère de la part de Deidara. Mais il reprit bien vite ses moyens et se remit à le narguer, comme à son habitude.

— Eh ben, voyez-vous cela? Notre cher Deidara se fait du souci pour la belle Akemi? s'esclaffa Hidan. Théoriquement, je ne l'ai pas touché une seule fois. De plus, tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de me tuer.

Cette fois, Hidan était allé trop loin, et il allait le payer.

_Il faut d'abord que je le sorte de ce stupide symbole._

— Désolé Akemi! s'excusa Deidara en se jetant sur le jashiniste.

Il flanqua un coup de poing tellement puissant sur la tempe de Hidan que celui-ci sembla s'envoler. Il termina sa chute en se heurtant violemment la tête contre le mur de pierre du manoir.

Akemi se frotta vigoureusement la joue. Tout à coup, elle comprit tout ce qui s'était passé lors des dernières minutes.

Le visage d'Akemi prit une teinte grisâtre et ses mains devinrent moites.

_Si Deidara ne m'avait pas arrêtée, je serais… morte?_

Une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps entier. Deidara l'avait sauvée. S'il ne lui restait pas un peu trop de fierté, elle se serait probablement jetée sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Merci… Deidara…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, le ninja blond ramassa l'un des katanas et se dirigea vers le jashiniste.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Paniqua Akemi, incapable de bouger pour l'arrêter.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, le ninja blond immobilisa le jashiniste et éleva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête.

Le salaud! Était-ce vraiment ainsi que sa vie allait s'achever?

— Eh… Deidara-san! Non pas ça! Je t'en pris! Tous sauf ça…, le supplia Hidan, à travers un rire nerveux.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se sentant trahie au plus haut point. Pourquoi Deidara, après avoir mis sa vie en danger pour la sauver, s'apprêtait-il à la tuer? Et elle qui croyait qu'elle s'était finalement trouvé un ami. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_Je me suis trompée. Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge…_

Deidara abaissa subitement le katana et trancha la tête de Hidan. La jeune fille porta une main à sa gorge, les yeux fermement clos. Elle attendit une minute entière sans bouger, mais aucune douleur ne vint.

_Alors… Je suis morte? Que la mort est… douce._

— Ça va. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant hm.

Elle fit ce que la voix lui ordonnait, se demandant pourquoi Deidara était lui aussi passé de l'autre côté. Le ninja blond aux yeux bleus brillants l'aida à s'asseoir en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle comprit qu'elle était vivante. Elle avait miraculeusement survécu. Sans aucun avertissement, Deidara reçut un coup de poing en plein nez. L'expression de fureur sur le visage d'Akemi s'estompa par contre peu à peu, pour laisser place à un petit sourire timide. Elle entoura le ninja blond de ses bras et se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire pour la consoler.

— Je te hais! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, en le serrant plus fermement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il rougit légèrement. Deidara lui rendit gauchement son étreinte et la remit sur ses pieds.

— Allez, viens, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers les marches du manoir où les attendaient Pein et Konan.

Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait entendre la tête de Hidan lancer des injures à Deidara. Ce dernier ne lui portait pas la moindre attention et passa son chemin sans lui accorder un regard.

— Deidara... Est-il... euh… immortel?

— Malheureusement pour nous oui, répondit simplement Deidara.

— L'Akatsuki est rempli de personnages bien étranges, murmura Akemi pour elle-même, estomaquée par une telle révélation.

Deidara serra les doigts, mais ne rajouta rien.

— Akemi! Tu es vivante!

Une masse noir et orange sortit du néant et la serra avec force dans ses bras.

— Pendant un instant, Tobi a cru qu'il allait perdre Akemi-chan pour toujours! Une chance que Sempai était là pour la sauver du méchant Hidan.

Akemi éclata de rire et se laissa porter jusqu'au manoir par l'homme masqué. Au loin, elle aperçut Pein toiser le trio d'une étrange façon. L'expression dans ses yeux la fit frissonner de tout son être. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

— Tous ceux ayant échoué à l'épreuve n'ont pas droit à leur place au sein de l'Akatsuki, commença Pein, l'air toujours aussi menaçant.

De la sueur froide dégoulina le long de sa tempe et elle ferma fortement les poings. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent? Elle en savait beaucoup trop pour que Pein la laisse partir sans qu'elle en paye le prix de sa vie. Elle sentit les bras de Tobi se resserrer autour d'elle, comme pour la rassurer. De plus, même si cela semblait incroyable, elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver son ancienne vie. Elle avait, en quelque sorte, trouvé une famille. Une famille plutôt étrange, c'était le cas de le dire, mais pour une fois, elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

Après une longue pause, Pein reprit la parole, son regard d'acier la transperçant durement.

- Mais dans ton cas, je consens à ce que tu restes encore un peu.

Sur ces mots, le leader tourna les talons et ouvrit les énormes portes de la demeure. Konan et lui disparurent dans les dédales de couloirs, hors de vue du petit groupe qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Pein, penses-tu vraiment que ce soit la meilleure décision?

- Je le crois. Bien qu'elle ait échoué cette épreuve, je sens que, avec un bon entraînement, elle pourra devenir essentielle à l'Akatsuki. Son potentiel est non négligeable, Konan.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Si elle ne réussissait pas à atteindre le niveau de tes attentes?

Pein ne répondit pas. Les deux partenaires traversèrent le manoir jusqu'à une immense bibliothèque. Le leader se tourna vers la femme.

- Si elle n'y parvient pas, crois-moi, nous serons en grave danger, avoua Pein en fixant Konan droit dans les yeux.

- En danger, dis-tu…, songea la femme à haute voix, troublée par le soudain changement de comportement de Pein.

Ces derniers mois, il avait été très distant avec elle, l'évitant et ne lui parlant que si c'était nécessaire. En fait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé droit dans les yeux. Par contre, ce n'était pas le Pein qu'elle avait connu auparavant qui la fixait à présent. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot _danger_, elle aurait pu jurer avoir décelé une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

_Pein… Que t'arrive-t-il?_

- Konoha? souffla Konan.

Pein acquiesça, l'air grave.

- Ils vont bientôt bouger.

Le leader s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et referma les énormes portes derrière lui, laissant Konan seule dans le couloir sombre.

**Laissez-moi une petite review s'il-vous-plaît! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre VIII**

_« Les Plans de Konoha »_

Notre recrue entamait sa deuxième semaine au sein de l'Akatsuki et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. D'un bond, elle sauta hors de son lit et s'engouffra dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain à elle et à son partenaire. Elle se fraya avec difficulté un chemin à travers le labyrinthe de vêtements et de serviettes sales et empoigna sa brosse à dents, située sous une paire de jeans délavée. En effet, faire le ménage n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts, et son partenaire ne semblait pas se soucier du déluge d'objets qui parsemaient le sol, rendant la douche et le lavabo inaccessible au commun des mortels.

Akemi entama l'ennuyeuse tâche du brossage de dents et coiffa ses cheveux couleur de jais avec soin avant de les relâcher sur ses épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté un peu d'attention à son apparence, plus occupée à éviter Hidan dans les couloirs du manoir et à s'entraîner que toute autre chose. Par contre, depuis qu'elle habitait avec sa nouvelle « famille », ses pommettes avaient repris quelques couleurs et les poches noires qui pendaient habituellement sous ses yeux avaient presque complètement disparues. En effet, vivre à la dure dans la forêt n'avait pas été de tout repos, et cela avait laissé des marques au fil des jours qu'elle avait passés seule.

Elle enfila une chemise et un pantalon, qui trainaient alors sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la porte en coup de vent. Bien que cette aile du manoir ne fût pas des plus fréquentés, elle ne manqua évidemment pas d'assommer un pauvre innocent dans sa course à travers les dédales de couloirs. Dans sa chute, elle pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur son pire ennemi: Hidan. Depuis son combat contre le Jashiniste, elle le détestait autant qu'elle le craignait. Elle savait qu'il lui serait tâche facile de la tuer si l'envie lui prenait, et Deidara ne serait pas toujours là pour intervenir si quelque chose se produisait. Heureusement pour elle, la voix de Tobi s'éleva en crescendo agaçants, la submergeant d'une vague de soulagement.

- Akemi-chan! J'ai quelque chose pour toi! Ferme les yeux! la supplia Tobi, les deux mains cachées derrière son dos.

Akemi l'écouta à contrecœur. Elle détestait tout particulièrement les surprises, mais savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Tobi. En effet, si ça avait été Zetsu, ç'aurait été une tout autre histoire. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme masqué était sans aucun doute l'être le plus sensé à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle tendit donc les bras vers l'avant, se sentant bien idiote de rester ainsi immobile les yeux clos.

- T'es prête?

- Oui, j'ai jamais été aussi prête!

_Allez, grouille!_

L'homme masqué lui remit une grosse boîte ainsi qu'un objet conique qui crépitait entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle le serrait de ses mains. De longs filaments de tissus pendaient à sa bordure. Un doux tintement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle coinça le cône sous son aisselle pour déchirer l'emballage en carton du paquet. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, elle sentit un doux tissu, délaissé de toute trace de plis ou d'usures, sous ses doigts. Impatiente de découvrir ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle ouvrit grands les yeux sans m¸eme attendre l'approbation du ninja masqué. Dans le paquet à demi déchiré se trouvait un ample manteau noir recouvert de nuages rouges. Il était surmonté d'un col démesuré qui avait sans doute pour utilité de cacher son visage. Elle l'enfila avec enthousiasme et passa le chapeau conique sur sa tête. La clochette tinta joyeusement quelques notes qui résonnèrent en écho dans le couloir vide.

- Akemi-chan! Tu es magnifique! s'écria admirativement Tobi, alors qu'elle se retournait dans tous le sens pour le laisser admirer son nouvel uniforme.

Un objet rond glissa d'un repli du manteau et tournoya lentement sur le plancher de bois. Elle le ramassa et découvrit un anneau portant l'inscription 空 sur sa surface.

_Sora_

Tobi le lui plaça à l'auriculaire gauche et lui fit promettre d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Il glissa quelques mots au sujet d'un certain Orochimaru, mais ne connaissant pas ce dernier, elle n'y porta pas beaucoup attention.

Au même moment, Deidara sortit de la chambre, l'air irrité de se faire réveiller si tôt un samedi matin. Mais son expression changea vite lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle allure de sa partenaire.

_hm, pas mal._

- Salut Deidara-sempai!

Son visage se rembrunit aussitôt à la vue de l'homme se trémoussant aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il se précipita dans le couloir ensoleillé sans le saluer, justifiant cet acte quelque peu grossier par une envie urgente d'aller vomir.

- Il est pas très commode le matin, hein? se renfrogna Akemi en croisant les bras.

- Bah… Il est toujours comme ça le matin… et le midi… et… le soir aussi, se rappela Tobi d'un air pensif peu commun chez lui.

Akemi le dévisagea, se demandant comment Tobi avait réussi à être engagé dans l'Akatsuki. Il était évident qu'il était inférieur, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement, à la bande de monstres qui peuplaient le manoir. Elle fut par contre reconnaissante à Pein de l'avoir engagé, puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un énième Hidan sur le dos.

Lorsque tous deux descendirent à la cuisine, l'Akatsuki entière était déjà réunie à table. Deidara et Hidan s'étaient placés aux extrémités de la table et se lançaient des regards haineux. Après avoir passé une semaine la tête coincée dans un buisson, Hidan n'était pas près de passer l'éponge. La seule place libre restante était celle entre Zetsu et Pein. Akemi ravala sa salive et déplaça sa chaise le plus loin possible de l'homme-plante. Elle entendit celui-ci marmonner quelques mots qui sonnaient un peu comme : un jour, je t'aurai.

_- Ben voyons! On ne peut pas faire ça… _avait-il ensuite lâché dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Les deux personnalités de Zetsu étaient en conflit perpétuel, et cela la rendait complètement folle. Au fil des jours, elle avait appris que seule la partie noire de son visage voulait sa peau. La blanche semblait l'apprécier, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Mais quel visage fallait-elle donc qu'elle écoute, bon sang?

Pein s'éclaircit la gorge et tous cessèrent de bouger, braquant simultanément leurs yeux sur l'homme roux.

- Puisque vous êtes arrivés, je peux enfin commencer, lâcha Pein en lançant un regard assassin à Tobi et Akemi.

Les membres ricanèrent sombrement, donnant l'envie à Akemi de se cacher dix pieds sous terre. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Donc, je vous ai réunis ce matin pour vous annoncer que ce manoir ne sera plus sûr pour bien longtemps. Konoha aura bientôt fait de découvrir notre position… et nous ne sommes pas prêts à les affronter… pas encore du moins.

Il se tut pendant de longues secondes, les yeux clos, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main gauche était fermement crispée sur la table et son front plissé d'une inquiétude que la plupart ne lui avaient jamais vue auparavant.

- Nous partons, jeta-t-il finalement en reprenant son calme et sa contenance habituels.

D'abord, personne ne réagit, trop déconcerté par l'étonnante nouvelle. Puis Hidan se leva, un doigt irrespectueux pointé vers le leader.

- Je bougerai pas mon cul d'ici. Je veux pas retourner dans un trou perdu comme l'autre repaire.

Kakuzu le rassit brusquement sur sa chaise en proférant quelques paroles soutenant l'acquisition d'une nouvelle propriété. Le repaire actuel coûtait apparemment plus que l'Akatsuki ne pouvait se le permettre. De la main, Pein lui fit signe de s'assoir, l'air visiblement ennuyé.

- Chaque équipe sera chargée de dénicher un endroit convenable. L'équipe ayant trouvé le meilleur repaire sera récompensée. Vous partez demain à la première heure.

Sur ces mots, le leader quitta la salle à manger et s'enferma dans son immense bibliothèque. Il y avait passé la plupart de son temps récemment et n'en ressortait que pour dormir et manger. Le silence retomba sur le groupe, bien vite brisé par Tobi.

- Nous pourrions acheter un condo à la plage, s'écria l'homme masqué. Tobi adore se baigner avec les dauphins et faire des châteaux de sable!

Tous le fixèrent avec exaspération, mais Akemi crut déceler un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux de Kisame.

- On a besoin d'un endroit plus discret que ça, le rabroua Sasori. Mais il faut pas que ça soit totalement perdu non plus, raisonna-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Oui, on est trop loin de la civilisation en ce moment, renchérit Konan, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être coupé du monde extérieur.

S'ensuivit ensuite une foule de propositions plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

- De toute façon, où qu'on aille, notre planque ne sera pas secrète bien longtemps, s'éleva une voix calme.

Neuf têtes se retournèrent vers l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais qui se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'Akemi l'entendait aligner plus de deux mots en ligne. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait jamais réussi à tenir la moindre conversation avec lui. Il l'ignorait sans la moindre gêne, comme si elle faisait partie du mobilier. Bien des fois, elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer un poing sur son nez trop parfait, au milieu de son visage aux traits trop fin, pour qu'il réalise enfin qu'elle existait.

Les regards se firent plus insistants et Itachi reprit la parole.

- Pein a bien l'intention de dévoiler notre emplacement au grand jour, mais ce n'est pas pour demain, soyez-en certains.

De plus en plus confus, les membres n'ajoutèrent rien, et attendirent qu'Itachi leur révèle le fond de sa pensée. Ils savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais le presser. Il était si rare qu'il intervienne que, lorsque que cela arrivait, tous l'écoutaient toujours avec une certaine vénération.

-Le _Kyuubi_ fait souvent partie des mouvements anti-Akatsuki. Pein souhaite donc que Konoha vienne à nous, sur notre territoire, où nous aurons l'avantage de connaître les alentours. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous emparer facilement du renard à neuf queues, sans même avoir à nous déplacer.

- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui aura pas à te taper le voyage, pesta Hidan.

Il eut droit aux regards assassins de tous les membres. Itachi n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et il n'aurait aucune peine à en finir maintenant avec ses explications.

- C'est exact, répondit franchement l'Uchiha, sans plus de manières.

Hidan allait lui balancer une réplique haute en couleur, mais Kakuzu se chargea de le faire taire en le menaçant de couper les filaments qui rattachaient la tête du jashiniste à son corps. Itachi reprit son discours là où il s'était arrêté, sans se soucier de l'affrontement silencieux entre les deux partenaires.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour résister sans altérations à une attaque de Konoha. Nous perdrions une grande partie de nos forces, ce qui implique la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous, continua-t-il, avant de marquer une pause. Voilà pourquoi il nous faut nous déplacer; pour gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à les anéantir et à nous emparer de Naruto.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en fixant Akemi droit dans les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être traquée. Le regard d'Itachi l'avait cloué sur place.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela de toute façon? s'éleva la voix contrariée de Konan.

La femme n'arrivait pas à croire que Pein ait confié de telles informations à Itachi. Elle avait toujours été sa seule confidente. Du moins, du temps où il lui parlait encore, songea-t-elle avec regrets. Ses poings se resserrèrent avec colère et elle toisa l'Uchiha de son regard le plus meurtrier.

- Ouvre les yeux. Même un enfant aurait pu deviner un truc pareil, laissa-t-il simplement tomber, avant de se taire pour de bon.

Cette dernière remarque mit fin aux surprenantes explications, et tous quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres, se demandant ce que Pein pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Il était vrai que combattre seul contre Konoha ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais ils voyaient mal comment ils pourraient être plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà maintenant.

Akemi s'éloigna du groupe à la première occasion et se dirigea vers la cour extérieure où se trouvait un terrain d'entraînement. Elle délogea une quinzaine de _shuriken_ qui s'étaient profondément logés dans l'écorce d'un chêne et les rangea dans la large poche de son jean. Elle se plaça aussi loin qu'elle le put d'une cible en bois bigarrée de rouge et de blanc. Cette dernière avait décidément connue de meilleurs jours. Elle tenait à peine sur son socle, tant Akemi s'en était servie pour s'entraîner. D'une main expérimentée, elle jeta avec force les_ shuriken_ vers la mire, découvrant avec satisfaction à quel point elle avait pris de l'expérience.

Son séjour à l'Akatsuki l'avait transformée. À l'académie de _Konoha_, elle n'avait jamais fait plus que ce qui lui était demandé, se contentant de récolter la note de passage, et de ne pas faire trop de vent. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été une élève vraiment assidue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre la relève à la bijouterie de ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité pratiquer le _ninjutsu_. Mais son père avait toujours voulu faire d'elle une grande _kunoichi_. En effet, elle possédait un pouvoir extraordinaire que _Konoha _aurait été heureux d'exploiter. Mais tout cela n'était plus possible à présent, maintenant qu'elle avait tout fichu en l'air.

Alors qu'elle allait jeter son dernier _shuriken_, une main ferme arrêta son geste. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n'avait entendu personne se glisser derrière elle.

- Suis-moi.

**Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il-vous-plaît! :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Oulahlah! Ce que le temps a passé vite! Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point je suis désolée en ce moment… C'est qu'il y a tout plein de chose qui se sont passées depuis 6 mois (Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas à quel point j'ai pu vous faire attendre :S). Bref, dès le début de l'année scolaire, j'ai bien compris que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'aurais pris jusqu'à maintenant pour m'y remettre. En fait, si vous voulez la vérité, c'est que j'ai totalement arrêté de regarder mes animes préférées… donc que je n'ai plus vraiment pensé à continuer cette fic… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de la finir! En fait, je ne me rappelais plus très bien ce que j'avais bien pu raconter, et j'ai donc dû me retaper tous les chapitres! Et vous savez quoi? Et ben, j'ai adoré ça et je me suis tordu de rire tout au long de ma lecture :D J'ai également remarqué que je m'étais drôlement améliorée au fil des chapitres! J'espère ne pas trop avoir perdu la main. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne garderez aucune rancune envers moi à cause de cette longue attente (même si je le mérite bien)…**

**Chapitre 9**

*Note* Lors du dernier chapitre, Akemi se fit mystérieusement kidnapper dans la cours du manoir. Bien que je me sois creusé la tête pendant de longues minutes, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être… Je me lance donc sur une nouvelle idée, en espérant ne pas écrire trop de niaiseries en cours de route :)

- Ne fais pas de bruit, lui chuchota une voix rauque à l'oreille, alors qu'une main se plaquait fermement sur sa bouche.

Akemi se débattit avec vigueur, mais l'homme ne fit que raffermir son étreinte. Elle n'eût d'autres choix que de se laisser emporter, bien malgré elle. La peur la gagnait rapidement, éveillant ses sens à un tel point qu'elle pouvait même entendre le souffle de son ravisseur, bien qu'ils s'enfoncent à une vitesse fulgurante entre les arbres de la forêt dense. La façon dont il la portait l'empêchait de bien voir son visage, caché sous le chapeau conique si redouté de l'Akatsuki. Une vague de soulagement la parcourue. Au moins, elle se trouvait avec un membre de l'organisation. Ses chances de survie s'en voyaient donc décuplées. En effet, Pein avait bien fait comprendre aux membres que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille, ils auraient affaire à lui. La peur ne la quitta par contre pas complètement, et un frisson d'horreur la parcourut lorsque l'homme mystérieux la jeta au sol et porta un kunai à sa gorge.

-Si tu bouges, je te tue, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Une mèche noire glissa sur l'épaule du ninja et elle rencontra les yeux incandescents de l'homme.

-Itachi! Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Lâche-moi!

Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal… Du moins, pour le moment, souffla-t-il en la relâchant.

Il se leva et fît dos à la jeune fille, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Akemi n'osait plus bouger, se contentant de fixer Itachi, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucune parole ne fût entendue. Son esprit se mit bien vite à vagabonder, sautant d'une idée à une autre, sans but précis et sans plus se préoccuper de la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se remémora ses parents, ses amis, et son village, s'inventant des scénarios où elle avait encore sa place parmi eux, comme si elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille innocente. Mais la réalité la rattrapait à tout coup, et elle s'égarait une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, tentant de trouver une explication à son existence. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela? Pourquoi Dieu semblait-il ainsi s'acharner sur elle? Y avait-il quelque chose d'important qu'elle devait accomplir en se faisant entraîner dans cette aventure insensée? Elle pensa à Konan et Tobi, deux personnes formidables qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer grâce à cette sois-disons malchance.

_Et il y a Deidara…_

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Que venait faire Deidara là-dedans de toute façon?

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

Akemi fut surprise par la légèreté des propos d'Itachi. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose après l'avoir kidnappée et quasiment décapitée. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, avant d'être interrompue par l'homme.

-Ne prend pas un air si contrarié. Je ne veux que discuter.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard intense la délestant de toutes ses pensées obscures.

-Et de quel sujet si important voulais-tu tant me parler?, répondit-elle en se renfrognant une fois de plus. Et était-il vraiment nécessaire de me kidnappé seulement pour discuter? Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien jasant, peut-être même un peu timide sur les bords si tu veux mon avis, mais si tu voulais tant me dire quelque chose, t'avais qu'à me le demander. On aurait pu discuter devant une bonne tasse de café et qui sais, peut-être même devenir les plus grands amis du monde! Mais non! Monsieur avait d'autre plan, et il n'a pas pensé que, peut-être que moi, j'avais aucune envie de me faire trimbaler comme un sac de patate pendant vingt minutes dans la forêt! Et…

-C'est bon t'as fini là?, s'offusqua Itachi, à la grande surprise d'Akemi qui ne l'avait jamais vu arborer l'ombre d'une émotion.

Elle se calma aussitôt et attendit patiemment la suite. Cet homme avait une façon de regarder les choses et d'agir qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, comme s'il se pensait supérieur et qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille sans importance. Mais tout à coup, elle réalisait que cette attitude narcissique et indifférente n'était en fait qu'une façade, une façade qui lui servait à camoufler ses sentiment et qui criait à tous : « foutez-moi la paix ». Une vague de compassion lui réchauffa le cœur et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, ce qui aurait été tout à fait inapproprié, c'est le cas de le dire. Elle se contenta plutôt de sourire béatement, comme une écolière devant l'amour de sa vie. Itachi sembla le remarquer et il eût un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Akemi s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va, Akemi?, se troubla-t-il, son visage passant de la méprise à l'étonnement.

Mais comment ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué auparavant? Elle avait passée deux semaines au sein de l'Akatsuki. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cet homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux flamboyant? De plus, pourquoi avait-elle négligé son côté sombre et mystérieux, sa beauté parfaite, presqu'irréelle? Elle resta plantée là, comme une groupie finie, à attendre sa prochaine parole, à épier son prochain mouvement, en restant muette et figée comme par une adoration absolue.

_Allez Akemi. Allez dit quelque chose. Ne reste pas plantée là comme une poire. Fait quelque chose!_

-Ah… Ah… heu… O-ou-oui, je-je vais tr-très bi-bien, réussie-t-elle à articuler après une dizaine de secondes.

_Mais voyons reprends-toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?_

Elle se gifla intérieurement et fit tout pour reprendre son calme, prenant de grandes respirations et fermant les yeux quelques instants. Après tout, ce n'était qu'Itachi. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tous ses états tout d'un coup? Elle rouvrit les yeux, sa détermination et son calme finalement revenue.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?, s'enquit-elle finalement, la voix de nouveau remplit d'assurance, au grand soulagement d'Itachi qui commençait à trouver la situation quelque peu embarrassante.

Il se gratta le derrière de la tête et laissa même échapper l'ombre d'un sourire, les joues légèrement colorées. Mais tout cela ne dura qu'un instant, car il reprit instantanément son calme ainsi que son air distant et condescendant. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle, mais ce devait encore une fois n'être que son imagination, parce qu'après tout, le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui plus tôt ne pouvait être réel. Cet homme, cet Itachi, n'était en fait qu'un égoïste au regard vide, sans émotions, centré sur sa propre petite personne. L'Amour ne pouvait faire partie de sa vie. Elle refoula ses pensées puériles au fond de sa tête, se promettant de les laisser enfouies là à tout jamais.

-Il faut que je te parle… de ton pouvoir, lâcha-t-il finalement, brisant le silence.

Akemi sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce pouvoir, elle le détestait tellement. Il était la cause de tous ses malheurs, la raison pour laquelle sa vie avait basculée. Lorsqu'elle avait été seule dans la forêt après le terrible accident qui avait emporté sa famille, elle s'était entraînée sans relâche, ayant pour seule but de le maîtriser parfaitement. Mais comme tout ce qu'elle entreprenait dans la vie, elle avait échoué. Quelques fois déjà, elle s'était laissé emporter par la colère, et avait perdu le contrôle, entrainant presque sa propre mort.

-C'est un pouvoir que je croyais disparu à tout jamais, un don qui devrait avoir été détruit depuis de nombreuses années déjà, continua l'Uchiha.

Elle se mit sur ses gardes, mais il lui fit signe de se calmer de la main. Il le lui avait déjà dit; il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

-Je dois te dire que j'ai été bien surpris lorsque Pein est arrivé avec toi. J'aurais pu jurer que les ninjas de Konoha t'avaient déjà éliminé, après ce que tu as fait.

_Il est au courant?_

La jeune fille se sentit trahi. Juste au moment où elle pensait avoir trouvé l'endroit où on ne la jugerait plus pour ses actes, cet homme détruisait toutes ses illusions, la rendait de nouveau vulnérable.

-Ne m'en parle plus, Itachi. Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula de quelques pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce pouvoir. Sans lui, l'Akatsuki sera anéantie. Il prélude la destruction complète et définitive de toute chose, mais ne le craint pas. Ici, il est ta seule chance de survie, notre seule chance de survie.

-Je t'ai dit ne plus m'en parler, hurla-t-elle

Elle tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation dense, tombant et se relevant régulièrement. À présent, elle courait à en perdre haleine, essuyant les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à rouler en un flot continu sur son visage ravagé par la détresse. Son pied s'enfonça sous une racine et elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol humide la forêt. Elle ne tenta pas de se relever, se languissant plutôt de plus en plus profondément dans son désespoir. Mais quelle idiote elle était!

Encore une fois il était trop tard. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et le noir se propageait de nouveau en elle, l'immobilisant au sol. La chaleur se faisait insupportable à présent. Les flammes avaient déjà commencées à lécher avidement ses avant-bras et son visage. Encore quelques secondes, et il ne resterait plus rien de cette forêt paisible, vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années. Elle ne tenta pas de se débattre, d'empêcher le terrible évènement qui allait se produire. Elle avait trop peur, elle craignait trop son don pour le contrôler adéquatement. Itachi avait eu raison. Elle ferma ses yeux et attendit que le mal soit fait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait presque nuit. Les rayons de la lune perçaient par endroit à travers le branchage des arbres, créant une atmosphère magique et irréelle. Elle était attentive au chant des grillons et des grenouilles, se délectant du calme et de la sérénité qui la gagnait peu à peu, qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon de confort et de douce chaleur. Mais quelque chose clochait, un sentiment d'appréhension la gagnait malgré son état d'imperturbable quiétude. La brise faisait danser ses cheveux, lui priant de se relever, de tirer son étrange pressentiment au clair. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Tu es finalement réveillée, s'éleva une voix qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître, ses sens encore engourdis dans une étrange léthargie.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps ne pouvait supporter son propre poids. La jeune fille cessa tout effort, et resta étendu sur le ventre, une joue contre le sol froid de la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui la tracassait depuis un moment maintenant; la forêt était intacte, pas la moindre odeur de brûlé ne venait chatouiller ses narines. Était-elle au même endroit? Oui, c'était bien l'endroit où, quelques heures auparavant, elle était tombé face contre terre et avait sombré au désespoir. Ses forces revenaient peu à peu, et elle examina ses doigts, parcourus de brûlures fines, si particulières à celle qui résultaient d'une manifestation de son pouvoir.

-Konan pourra arranger ça, affirma la voix, qui maintenant, elle le savait, appartenait à Itachi.

Son cœur se serra. Était-ce lui qui l'avait empêché de tout détruire? Encore une fois, l'étrange sentiment parcouru son corps. Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces, et ni porta plus d'importance.

-Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler. Il est primordial que tu sache t'en servir avant le prochain raid de Konoha. Mais tu devras tout d'abord me promettre quelque chose, Akemi.

Elle hocha la tête, prit dans une sorte de transe à présent. La voix d'itachi était régulière, pesante de mystère.

-Tu ne devras révéler à qui que ce soit que je t'aide à te servir de ton pouvoir, pas même à Deidara.

Elle accepta sans poser de question, et sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ses blessures avaient disparue et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit et rencontra le regard bleu de Deidara, qui la dévisageait étrangement. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il s'approchait d'Akemi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu fabriquer tout ce temps? Mm? Tobi n'a pas arrêter de me casser les pieds toute la journée parce qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi.

Le ninja blond s'assis sur le bord du lit prit un air décourager.

-Ah… Je n'ai rien fait de spécial en particulier, mentit-elle, la voix terne, baissant les yeux vers ses mains, vierges de toutes brûlures.

-Il ne faut pas te lâcher des yeux une seconde toi, Mm, laissa-t-il finalement échapper après quelques secondes de silence, voyant bien quel tentait de lui cacher quelque chose.

Il replaça une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_

Il se releva d'un bond et s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle entendit ses pas pressés s'éloignés dans le couloir. C'est qu'il était bizarre ce Deidara. Mais elle n'en fit pas tout un plat. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient plutôt étranges après tout. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant que le lendemain, une autre aventure commencerait. Elle avait très hâte de sortir de cet étouffant manoir et de découvrir le monde. Le lendemain, elle et Deidara partiraient à la recherche d'une nouvelle demeure pour les membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'endormi pour de bon.

**Et voilà! Est-ce que Deidara aurait quelques penchants pour la douce Akemi? Ça reste à voir. Et que pensera-t-il de l'étrange attirance que celle-ci éprouve envers le mystérieux Itachi? ) Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Ah oui! Et n'oubliez surtout pas de laisser une review! Oui oui! Vous n'avez qu'à déplacer votre souris de quelques centimètres et BAM; vous me laissé un gentil commentaire, ou même une critique pleine de haine si ça vous chante! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année (très en retard)! À la prochaine! :D**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voici le 10****e**** chapitre! Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review! C'est grâce à vous si l'histoire continue! Je vous adore! ****Bon, dans ce chapitre, Deidara et Akemi partent à la recherche d'un nouveau repère pour l'Akatsuki! J'espère que vous aimerez! :)**

* * *

Le matin venu, Akemi et Deidara se préparèrent à partir en vitesse. C'était sa première mission en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki et elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle enfila son ample manteau noir et enfonça son chapeau conique sur sa tête, faisant joyeusement teinter la petite clochette. S'emparant ensuite du vernis à ongles noir de Deidara, la jeune femme se concentra à la tâche de peindre ses ongles de doigt et d'orteil un à un. Satisfaite du résultat, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils sèchent. Lorsque chose fut faite, Akemi se fraya un chemin hors de la salle de bain, qui était, soit dit en passant, de plus en plus en désordre depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans l'organisation. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre en coup de vent. Deidara l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine et lui avait même versé un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Surprise de la gentille intention, elle porta avec méfiance le verre à ses lèvres. Il fallait dire que, dans une organisation comme l'Akatsuki, il était bien rare que qui que ce soit ne fasse quelque chose d'aimable sans rien demander en retour.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle après avoir bu le verre en entier d'une seule traite.

-Il y a pas de quoi, lui répondit Deidara sans se retourner.

Il tenait entre les mains une large carte du pays, et tentait d'identifier les minuscules caractères qui se chevauchaient et s'entrecoupaient dans un fouillis complètement illisible.

-Mais c'est quoi le problème de cette carte?, s'offusqua-t-il en la reposant violemment sur la table.

Il se frotta les yeux avec découragement, les nerfs à vif. Akemi préféra le laisser se calmer un instant. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blonds était énervé, il valait mieux ne pas le mettre davantage en colère, au risque de devenir un sujet de son « Art ». Deidara sortit de la pièce, furibond, et Akemi pu finalement jeter un œil à la carte sans risquer de se faire exploser la tête sur place. Elle reconnut la région représentée sans aucune difficulté, ayant déjà fait plusieurs voyages à cet endroit dans le passé avec ses parents. C'était un endroit calme du pays, tout près de la mer. De glorieuses montagnes surplombaient le paysage, leurs caps rocheux saupoudrés de neige venant effleurer les nuages. À l'arrière de ses montagnes se trouvaient de nombreux villages ninjas. L'Akatsuki serait donc en bonne position en plus d'être bien protégée.

-Deidara!, appela-t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Je connais cet endroit! J'y suis allée quelques fois déjà!

-Sérieux?, la questionna l'intéressé en sortant du salon, une boule d'argile à la main. Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Viens! On y va!

Deidara fabriqua un petit aigle d'argile d'une seule main et les deux partenaires s'élancèrent à l'extérieur du manoir. Il faisait encore sombre dehors et les premiers rayons du soleil se pointaient timidement à l'horizon. Le ninja blond lança l'oiseau au sol et celui-ci décupla de grandeur dans un grand « pouf », ouvrant bien grand ses larges ailes.

-Il est magnifique!, s'écria la jeune fille en caressant le bec du rapace d'argile du bout des doigts.

-Tu devrais les voir quand ils explosent, Mm, ajouta Deidara en souriant de toutes ses dents, satisfait de son œuvre.

Le visage d'Akemi changea tout d'un coup d'expression.

-Comment pourrais-tu faire une chose pareille?, s'énerva-t-elle en enlaçant maternellement le cou de l'oiseau.

-Mais… Akemi…

-Non! Pas de mais! Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi ferais-tu du mal à une si mignonne petite créature? Tu es vraiment trop cruel!

Le jeune homme la fixait maintenant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Akemi… Tu réalises que cette « créature » n'est même pas vivante… N'est-ce pas, Mm?

Le rapace d'argile lui donna un tout autre avis en secouant la tête violemment et en poussant des cris stridents qui se répercutèrent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'approcha de son créateur et gratta le sol à ses pieds, le scrutant avec méfiance. L'aigle battit de ses puissantes ailes, ébouriffant les longs cheveux du ninja en guise d'avertissement. Deidara en resta bouche-bée.

-Je me disais bien que cette argile avait un air douteux, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Tu vois?, s'exclama triomphalement la jeune femme.

Il grogna quelque chose que la jeune fille ne saisit pas, l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Après quelques secondes, ses poings se desserrèrent et il reprit une allure plus sereine.

-Bien! J'accepte de ne pas le faire exploser, déclara calmement Deidara.

-Super!, s'exclama la jeune fille avec une petite danse de la victoire.

Le rapace se mit à voltiger autour d'elle et frotta son bec contre la joue de Deidara avec affection. L'homme blond le repoussa du revers de la main.

-Mais c'est le seul que tu pourras garder! C'est bien compris, Mm?, s'énerva-t-il alors de plus bel.

-Merci Deidara! Je t'adore!, hurla-t-elle hystériquement en se jetant à son cou.

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Deidara grogna avec surprise et ses joues virèrent au rouge coquelicot. Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte et la repoussa doucement, commençant à avoir chaud.

-Ce n'est rien… Akemi!, croassa-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Mais elle sautillait déjà dans tous les sens en tentant de dénicher un nom digne du magnifique aigle nacré.

-Que dirais-tu de Griffon? Ou alors d'Ombre?, le questionna la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

-Je…

-Ou peut-être Ouragan, ou… ou Tempête!

-Pourquoi pas Blanche-Neige tant qu'à faire, Mm?, se moqua Deidara, qui trouvait les noms vraiment trop quétaines (1) à son goût.

Akemi le fixa d'un air mauvais.

- Eh ben alors, si c'est si facile que ça pour toi de trouver un nom, alors vas-y! Lance-toi!

L'homme ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, et se planta devant l'aigle, l'observant longuement. Le rapace, heureux d'être le sujet d'une telle attention, bomba le torse et ouvrit bien grandes ses ailes en se pavanant fièrement devant le duo. Les yeux du ninja blond s'éclaircirent et il se retourna vers Akemi, un grand sourire lui traversant le visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Que penses-tu de Shiraha (2), Mm?

La jeune fille resta pensive un instant, et s'adressa ensuite à l'oiseau avec une voix remplie de bonne humeur : « Alors, Shiraha, t'es prêt à décoller? »

Le rapace d'argile lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec son énorme bec en signe de consentement, et se pencha pour que la jeune fille puisse grimper sur son dos. Toute contente, elle laissa échapper un cri de joie, au désespoir de Deidara à qui elle rappelait étrangement Tobi.

-Hey Deidara! Alors t'embarque ou t'attend qu'il neige?

-Ouais, comme quand ton poulet pâlichon va éclater en millier de morceaux, Mm, marmonna Deidara, commençant à croire que même son Art s'était finalement retourné contre lui.

-Arrête donc de rechigner et monte! Nous avons un long trajet à faire avant d'arriver à destination!

À contrecœur, Le shinobi se glissa à l'avant de la femme et lui suggéra de bien s'accrocher, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement. C'était la première fois qu'elle volait à dos d'oiseau, et elle sentait l'excitation qui se répandait dans son corps. Shiraha décolla à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant un nuage de poussière à l'endroit où il s'était tenu une demi-seconde plus tôt. Ses larges battements d'aile firent perdre l'équilibre à la jeune fille, et elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Deidara, les yeux clos dans une expression de peur absolue. Elle enfouie sa tête dans le dos du shinobi, se refusant de regarder en bas. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, elle se dit que, finalement, elle aurait peut-être préféré voyager par voie terrestre.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le rapace réalisa une série de vrilles dans le ciel, sans se soucier de ses deux passagers. La kunoichi s'époumona avec frayeur, prête à tout pour regagner la terre ferme. Après quelques minutes, l'aigle d'argile interrompit son manège, et étendit ses larges ailes au maximum. Aussitôt, leur moyen de transport redevint stable, planant gracieusement entre les nuages chargés de pluie qui inondaient le ciel. Akemi ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant, n'ayant aucune confiance envers le jeune aiglon, qui préférait s'amuser plutôt que de faire attention à ses passagers.

Ainsi, de nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne fût dite. Au loin, Deidara entrevoyait les hautes montagnes qui surplombaient fièrement le magnifique paysage. Une petite rivière serpentait à leurs pieds et se transformait progressivement en fleuve, prêt à se jeter dans l'océan qui se dessinait au loin. L'air salin emplit les narines de l'homme et il respira le doux parfum avec satisfaction. Leur périple dans le ciel touchait bientôt à sa fin, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille fermement cramponnée à son partenaire.

Shiraha entama lentement sa descente, sous la commande de Deidara qui le guidait jusque vers une petite baie, là où se dressait une grande demeure aux façades couleur d'ivoire. D'immenses fenêtres perforaient les murs ici et là, laissant la lumière pénétrer aisément dans l'habitation. La cour était assez grande pour pouvoir y installer une dizaine de terrains d'entraînement et était jonchée de palmiers et de feuillus en parfaite santé. Dans l'arrière-cour, une plage de sable fin s'étendait à perte de vue. Le doux bruit des vagues persuadèrent finalement Akemi à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait un peu plus bas, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Mais… Mais c'est magnifique!, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement, s'appuyant sur les épaules de Deidara.

-Je sais! On est certains de gagner avec un endroit pareil! Les autres groupes n'auront aucune chance contre ça! Mm.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce Pein donnera à l'équipe gagnante?, le questionna la Kunoichi.

-Bah! C'est pas ça qui compte. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire un peu baver Sasori. Si je ne peux pas le convaincre que mon Art est supérieur au sien, alors il faut que je le surpasse dans tout pour qu'il veuille bien arrêter de me casser les pieds à tout bout de champ!, s'écria le ninja blond en se tournant vers Akemi.

Ses long cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent le visage alors qu'il lui criait ses explications, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien entendre tant le vent était puissant. La terre se rapprochait à une vitesse effarante, et Shiraha orienta ses puissantes serres vers l'avant. Et puis, dans un dernier battement d'aile, il se posa avec douceur, à quelques mètres seulement de la massive porte de bois de la demeure.

Deidara fut le premier à mettre pieds à terre, et il tendit la main à sa partenaire pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Celle-ci accepta avec gratitude et le laissa l'entrainer vers les imposantes portes de bois décolorées par le vent et le sel. Shiraha s'envola au loin, sans doute en quête d'action après un si long et ennuyant voyage.

Après avoir farfouillé de longues secondes dans son sac, Deidara sortit triomphalement une clé de fer trapue qu'il tourna dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et la vue qui s'offrit au duo les laissa tout deux perplexes. La demeure était sans dessus-dessous, comme si elle avait été fouillée de fond en comble par des voleurs.

-Humph, fit Deidara en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec découragement.

Son air penaud fit comprendre à Akemi que tout ce fouillis n'avait pas été prévu.

-C'est vrai que, après toutes ces années, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à une extrême propreté… Mais ça, ça dépasse largement l'ampleur de toutes mes craintes.

Il ramassa un cadre brisé sur le sol. Un morceau de verre se détacha et éclata à ses pieds. L'ouvrant avec délicatesse, il en sortit une photo qu'il fixa avec appréhension. Akemi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Du morceau de papier jaunit par le temps, un jeune garçon, un homme et une femme la fixait. L'homme avait de grands yeux bleus sans éclat, et un air sévère empreint sur ses traits longs et fins. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au-dessus de son nez droit, et ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. À sa gauche, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux dorés souriait de toutes ses dents, faisant contraste avec l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle serrait un jeune garçon blond dans ses bras avec affection. Il y avait entre eux une nette ressemblance, ne pouvant être possible qu'entre deux membres d'une même famille, dans ce cas-ci, entre une mère et son fils. Le jeune garçon, on le devinait tout de suite, ne pouvait s'agir que de Deidara. Mais il avait tout de même quelque chose qui les différenciait, mais Akemi ne sut pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Deidara glissa la photo dans la poche de son pantalon et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Bon, il va falloir faire de l'ordre dans cette maison, si l'on veut que Pein la choisisse.

Akemi acquiesça avec découragement. C'était une tâche de taille monumentale.

-Mais pas avant de s'être reposés un peu, compléta Deidara en agrippant la main d'Akemi.

Il l'entraina à l'extérieur à pas de géant et tout deux se retrouvèrent les pieds dans le sable, à une dizaine de mètres de la nappe d'eau céruléenne. La femme enleva ses chaussures et son manteau noir, et les lança un peu plus loin, imitée par Deidara. Après avoir contemplé le paysage pendant un moment, le shinobi lâcha la main de son amie avec embarras. Akemi fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et couru aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers les vagues qui ridaient la surface de l'eau. Elle retroussa le bas de ses pantalons pour ne pas les tremper, et avança dans l'eau chaude de la mer. Deidara s'approcha lui aussi, les yeux perdu dans les vapes. Pour le tirer de sa rêverie, Akemi l'éclaboussa d'un grand coup de pied. Son action eut les résultats escomptés, et Deidara la fixa avec un air hébété, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient au moment même. Voyant finalement le sourire taquin de la jeune fille, il s'élança dans sa direction et l'éclaboussa à son tour.

-Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça, Mm!

-Pfff! Tu ne serais même pas capable d'arroser une fleur!, railla-t-elle en évitant le jet d'eau que Deidara lui envoyait.

Bientôt, les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent mouillés de la tête aux pieds, leurs vêtements dégoulinant d'eau salée. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable blond, se faisant par la même occasion sécher au soleil. Après quelques minutes de silence, Akemi prit la parole.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'on est bien?

-Sans Tobi tu veux dire, Mm?

La kunoichi lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non! J'aime bien Tobi! En fait, je suis plutôt contente de ne plus avoir à éviter Hidan pendant un petit moment… Mais c'est sûr que je vais m'ennuyer de Tobi, Konan, Itachi et…

-Itachi?, s'exclama Deidara en se retournant brusquement vers Akemi, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

-Je veux dire…

-Non mais depuis quand est-ce que tu lui parle à cet antisocial de toute façon, Mm?, s'enquit Deidara, la voix remplit d'une colère n'ayant aucun sens pour Akemi.

-Deidara, calme-toi…

-Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque? Je…

Sa colère s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Maintenant, il considérait la femme non avec fureur mais avec une incompréhension non-voilée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi son nom est sorti, se rattrapa la jeune femme, les joues en feu. Je n'étais pas attentive et c'est sorti tout seul! Ouais, c'est ça, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre elle-même.

-Mm…

-Je… Je vais aller nous faire à manger, s'exclama-t-elle avant que le ninja blond ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva d'un bond et accouru vers la maison en se médisant à voix basse. Une fois rendu dans ce qui restait de la cuisine, elle frotta le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme un sous neuf. C'était une bonne façon de faire passer sa colère et de réfléchir un bon coup. Mais pourquoi, encore une fois, se mettait-elle dans tous ses états sans aucune raison? Elle chassa cette pensée au plus profond de son esprit et se remit au frottage récurent du comptoir.

-Akemi…

Elle porta sa main à son cœur et sursauta en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

-Ah! Deidara! Tu m'as fait peur!

L'homme blond resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à la regarder avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda Akemi précipitamment en augmentant la vitesse à laquelle elle frottait machinalement le comptoir.

-M'excuser, Mm.

Ses mains cessèrent d'un coup d'astiquer et elle se retourna vers lui, une moue surprise sur le visage.

-T'excuser? Mais t'excuser de quoi voyons?

-De m'être emporter, compléta Deidara visiblement embarrassé à présent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'a fâché de savoir que toi et Itachi, eh ben, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Mm…

-Non! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit Akemi, un peu trop brusquement.

-Eh ben, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Itachi, balança le shinobi en retenant son souffle.

Akemi n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

_Mais d'où il sort celui-là?_

-Quoi? Mais t'es malade? Moi et Itachi? Pfff! Ben voyons donc, s'esquiva la kunoichi, la voix tremblante.

-Bien! Je vois! Oui, je… Alors… Non! Donc, je vais y aller! Mm, s'excusa Deidara en ressortant par où il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vu, il laissa échapper un grand soupir et se laissa tomber sur le sable.

-Pour l'amour du ciel! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Mm?

* * *

**Tadam! Voilà pour le 10****e**** chapitre! Avez-vous des idées pour la récompense offerte à l'équipe ayant déniché le meilleur repère? Laissé une review et à la prochaine! :D**

(1) Québécisme désignant quelque chose de dépassé, de ringard.

(2) 白羽 (Plumage blanc)


	11. Chapitre 11

_« Roche! Papier! Ciseaux! »_

- Encore _ciseaux_ Tobi? Quelle surprise…, s'éleva une voix de femme.

- Mais allez-vous vous la fermer, tous les deux? Ça fait au moins trois heures que vous jouez au même jeu! C'est vraiment chiant à la fin d'entendre des _ciseaux_ par-ci et des _papiers_ par-là! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous jouiez encore à des jeux de pré-maternelle alors que vous êtes dans l'Akatsuki – Une organisation de cri-mi-nels!

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon? Nous, au moins, on n'a pas passé le voyage avec un pieu planté dans le ventre.

- Sachez que c'est très relaxant! Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous la boucler et de me laisser tranquille!, rugit la voix du jashiniste.

- Je commence à douter des vertus relaxante de tes rituels, Hidan.

Une dispute éclata entre le jashiniste et la femme. Troublé par les incessantes chamailleries, le sommeil quitta peu à peu Deidara. Il grogna et se retourna sur le côté, souhaitant étirer encore un peu sa nuit de sommeil. À l'étage inférieur, les voix, qui lui semblaient quelque peu familières, augmentaient en décibel à chaque seconde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme…, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le ninja blond laissa échapper une plainte sourde et flanqua un oreiller sur sa tête pour taire l'exaspérante discussion qui perturbait le calme de la maison.

- Deidara!, s'éleva une voix tout près de lui.

- Mm?

- Dis-moi que je rêve et que je n'ai pas vraiment entendu Hi-Hidan…

- Quoi? Toi aussi tu l'as entendu? Je pensais que j'étais finalement devenu fou!

Deidara se redressa d'un bond sur son lit de fortune et prêta l'oreille à la dispute qui s'élevait du rez-de-chaussée.

- Allons! Allons les enfants! Arrêtez de vous chamailler! Vous allez réveiller Akemi et Deidara! Tobi, tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as réveillez Deidara, non?

- Tobi ne pouvait plus s'assoir pendant une semaine, pleurnicha ce dernier, au bord des larmes.

La discussion au rez-de-chaussée s'atténua, comme si le groupe s'était tout d'un coup volatilisé. Les deux ninjas, pelotonnés sur leur canapé respectif dans un amas de couvertures poussiéreuses, échangèrent un regard, encore sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?, le questionna la jeune fille, figée sur place.

Deidara se remit d'un bond sur ses pieds et rassembla ses affaires à la hâte. Décidemment, quelque chose le rendait nerveux, car ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, ce pourquoi il dû avoir recours à plusieurs essais avant de réussir à ouvrir son sac de voyage.

- Dei-Deidara?

Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul regard de ce dernier pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

- Non! Deidara! Il n'en est pas question!, croassa Akemi, la voix encore engourdie par le sommeil.

Deidara se retourna brusquement vers elle et lui saisit les poignets, son œil droit palpitant avec nervosité.

- Il n'est pas question que je me tape Tobi aujourd'hui! Je pensais en être débarrassé pour au moins une semaine! Je…

- Quant à moi, il n'est pas question que je fasse encore une fois un ballet aérien à dos d'aigle! J'en ai mal au cœur seulement à y penser!, s'offusqua la kunoichi, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans les doigts de Deidara.

Son œil se démenant toujours dans son orbite, Deidara fit les cent pas dans la petite chambre, visiblement pris de panique.

- Allez, Deidara! Calme-toi un peu! Ce n'est pas si mal, après tout…

Le ninja arrêta aussitôt de déambuler dans la pièce et prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est d'accord! Je reste. Mais si Tobi me donne ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un câlin, je te jure que je l'explose en mille morceaux!

Akemi soupira avec soulagement et lui empoigna le poignet, l'entrainant d'un pas vif aux travers des dédalles de couloirs de la large demeure. Ils parvinrent finalement à un grand escalier, qui les mena dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée, encombré d'une multitude de meubles et d'objets poussiéreux. Au loin, ils entendirent les rumeurs d'une conversation mouvementée. À pas de loup, le duo se glissa dans la pièce voisine, où Hidan, Sasori, Konan et Tobi tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers les montagnes de bibelots et de meubles brisés.

- Deidara-Sempai!, s'écria Tobi en apercevant le ninja blond, qui s'était vainement dissimulé derrière une vieille horloge de grand-mère.

L'homme masqué sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à lui et l'inonda de câlin. Le visage du pyromane devint aussitôt cramoisi. Heureusement pour Tobi, la jeune fille l'éloigna de Deidara, avant que ce dernier ne cède sous la pression.

- Mais que faites-vous ici?, s'empressa-t-elle de demander, en tentant de calmer Tobi, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la couvrir de baisers à travers son masque.

- Le leader a demandé à Tobi de venir ici, pour faire un grand ménage! C'est le nouveau repaire de l'Akatsuki! Félicitation, Akemi-chan!

- Mais comment a-t-il su que nous étions ici?

Akemi se retourna vivement vers Deidara, dont le visage avait maintenant retrouvé une teinte à peu près normale.

- Peu importe, lâcha-t-elle finalement. As-tu entendu ça, Deidara? On a gagné!

Le ninja blond fit une grimace, vaine imitation de sourire. Presque aussitôt, Tobi se mit à faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour attirer l'attention d'Akemi.

- Voilà! Pein a demandé à Tobi de vous remettre ça! C'est votre récompense! Tobi est drôlement jaloux, gloussa le ninja en lui remettant un petit sac contenant… des biscuits aux brisures de chocolat.

D'un seul bond, Deidara se retrouva en face de la kunoichi et lui empoigna le minuscule sachet des mains.

- Des biscuits… Des biscuits… aux brisures de…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un excès d'hilarité suraigu, qui se répercuta longuement entre les murs de la demeure chaotique. Akemi détacha la petite note qui pendait mollement à l'extrémité du sachet. Elle la lut d'une voix tremblotante, visiblement inquiète pour la santé mentale de Deidara.

_Deidara et Akemi,_

_Félicitation! Vous avez trouvé le repaire idéal pour l'Akatsuki_.

_Comme récompense, je souhaitais vous faire profiter de deux semaines de repos bien mérité aux Bahamas! Bien entendu, Tobi m'a convaincu que vous préfériez sans nul doute ce merveilleux sachet de biscuits aux brisures de chocolat. Remerciez le chaleureusement!_

_À présent, passons aux choses sérieuses; J'exige que mon nouveau repaire soit impeccable à mon retour, c'est-à-dire, dans deux semaines, peut-être plus (Je suis présentement aux Bahamas avec Zetsu, Kisame et Itachi)._

_Bon nettoyage!_

_Affectueusement,_

_Pein_

Ce n'était plus la folie qui brouillait les traits de Deidara, à présent, mais une fureur incontrôlable. Sans plus attendre, il vrilla de coups le pauvre Tobi. Même Akemi ne tenta rien pour le sauver, encore sous le choc de ses vacances ratées. Sans porter attention à la terrible lutte, Konan et Sasori préférèrent continuer leur pénible ascension dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

C'est le moment que choisit Hidan pour se glisser derrière Akemi. Il la souleva de terre, l'emmenant à toute allure vers la porte entrouverte. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'immense demeure aux murs d'ivoire. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, ses vagues limpides s'écrasant mollement sur le sable blond. Sans le moindre avertissement, Hidan aplatit la jeune fille contre le mur et lui plaqua une main calleuse sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son.

- Chut! Arrête de gémir comme ça!

Elle enfonça ses dents dans la main du jashiniste, se libérant ainsi de son étreinte étouffante. Hidan laissa échapper un juron en frottant sa main blessée, où les empreintes de morsure commençaient déjà à se refermer. La jeune fille se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers l'océan, n'ayant aucune idée de comment elle pourrait se sauver de ce mauvais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale pervers? Dei-!

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'appeler son partenaire, Hidan l'empoigna par la cheville. La jeune fille s'écrasa lourdement sur le sable meuble. Elle se débattit comme une furie, mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

- Calme-toi, voyons! Je voulais seulement discuter un peu, marmonna Hidan dans un souffle, la remettant sur ses pieds d'une seule main.

Sans porter attention aux paroles du jashiniste, Akemi recula précipitamment, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : S'éloigner le plus possible du meurtrier.

Hidan avançait lentement, réduisant rapidement la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Akemi reculait de plus en plus rapidement, et se retrouva tout à coup coincée entre le mur et le grand homme aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, l'étudiait des pieds à la tête, se demandant probablement comment il allait en finir avec elle.

Longeant étroitement le mur, Akemi se dirigea vers la porte toujours entrouverte. Hidan lui barra la route de son bras musculeux. Avec la force du désespoir, elle le gifla violemment et passa agilement sous son bras. Le jashiniste laissa échapper quelques blasphèmes, probablement tirés tout droit de sa religion satanique, mais ne sembla pas affecté outre mesure par la force de la jeune fille. Il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules, l'immobilisant complètement.

- Cesse de gigoter comme ça! C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

- Bizarre? Bizarre? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans? Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver ma peau!

Sans plus attendre, elle lui envoya une droite qui aurait suffi à briser la mâchoire d'un dinosaure. Cependant, Hidan ne cilla pas d'un poil. Il se contentait de la fixé de ses yeux violacés, la consternation inondant peu à peu ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _sauver ta peau_? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'essaie de te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?, chuchota Hidan, les yeux remplis d'une incompréhension non voilée.

- Justement! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire torturer encore une fois par toi, et ton foutu _jutsu _satanique!

- Jashinique, la reprit-il.

- D'accord, jashinique, si ça peut te faire plaisir, espèce d'idiot de… de prêtre sanguinaire!, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, en tentant désespérément de se libérer de la puissante étreinte.

Hidan éclata d'un grand rire franc, semblant trouver la situation tout à fait désopilante. Il essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et l'observa de nouveau de son étrange regard violet. La proximité de l'homme commençait à devenir quelque peu embarrassante, à présent. Akemi pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps au torse nu. Elle n'en fut que plus dégoutée, bien qu'elle ne puisse nier le fait que Hidan ait un certain charme.

- Akemi… Ce que tu peux être idiote parfois! Moi, essayer de te tuer? Tu rigole, n'est-ce pas?

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour une tarte? Oui, tu as bel et bien essayé de me tuer, il y a à peine quelques jours!

- Ah ça… On ne faisait que s'amuser un peu, lâcha le Jashiniste en lui accordant son plus beau sourire, comme si ça n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Akemi avala de travers, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive. Sans plus d'explications, l'homme la libéra et se mit à marcher sur les dunes de sables fins. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, encore sous le choc de l'étonnante tournure des événements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?, lança Hidan par-dessus son épaule, un sourire badin étampé sur les lèvres.

Contre toutes attentes, la jambe droite d'Akemi se mit en mouvement, suivit de la gauche, et puis encore de la droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve aux côtés de l'homme. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur la magnifique plage, à quelques mètres seulement de l'océan, qui déferlait avec vigueurs ses eaux limpides. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes silencieuses, Akemi remarqua qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent incroyablement loin de la demeure, _incroyablement loin de Deidara_… Elle ravala sa salive avec difficulté, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de suivre Hidan, un _meurtrier_, aussi loin sur une plage déserte. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

Hidan cessa de marcher et elle s'écrasa le nez sur son dos musculeux. Il enleva ses sandales et se laissa tomber sur le sable, les mains derrière la tête. Akemi s'assit prudemment, toujours sur ses gardes. Malgré sa méfiance, elle commençait à être drôlement intriguée.

- Comment va ton bras?, la questionna finalement le jashiniste, le regard perdu quelque part dans le ciel aux nuages floconneux.

Les évènements des dernières semaines jaillirent d'un coup dans son esprit. Elle se rapellait parfaitement l'état de panique dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée, lorsque Hidan avait percé un trou béant dans son bras. Depuis sa première séance d'entraînement au sein de l'Akatsuki, Akemi portait plusieurs cicatrices, résultats du terrible jutsu de Hidan.

- Je… Il va très bien, mon bras…, couina-t-elle avec difficulté.

Hidan se redressa et ancra son regard dans le sien, son visage nimbé d'une expression sereine, plutôt inhabituelle chez-lui.

- Relaxe, Akemi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal, chuchota-t-il en agrippant le bras de la kunoichi.

Il y passa les doigts, s'attardant sur la cicatrice qu'il y avait laissée. Akemi retint son souffle. Décidemment, Hidan devenait de plus en plus bizarre, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle se demanda s'il avait vraiment perdu la tête, lorsqu'il avait été décapité par Deidara. Après quelques secondes, il lui rendit son bras et tourna son regard vers l'océan, se mettant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Akemi… Je suis vraiment désolé, laissa-t-il enfin tomber.

La jeune fille réprima un sourire, ne sachant plus du tout comment réagir. Quelques jours plus tôt, Hidan avait menacé de la tuer, et voilà que maintenant, il lui présentait des excuses. C'était le monde à l'envers

- Mais ne va surtout pas raconter ça, compris? Surtout pas à Deidara!, éclata-t-il soudain en se retournant vivement vers Akemi, dont les yeux étaient devenus ronds comme des soucoupes.

C'en était trop. Akemi se roulait à présent sur le sable, prise d'un soudain excès d'hilarité qu'elle ne pouvait plus réprimer.

- Désolée! Ha! Ha! Hidan! Ha! Ha! Tu es vraiment trop drôle! Ha! Ha!

Le jashiniste se frotta la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fixant Akemi avec surprise et embarras. Ses joues s'étaient même légèrement teintées de rose, ce qui passait tout à fait inaperçu au grand soleil.

- Ouais… disons que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, de dire des trucs comme ça…

Akemi cessa instantanément de rire, mais resta tout de même allongée sur le sable, fixant le dos vigoureux du jashiniste.

- Mais bon… Il fallait quand même que je finisse par faire la paix avec toi. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te parler... Seul à seul. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai emmené si loin du repaire, continua Hidan d'une voix douce.

Soudain piquée de curiosité, Akemi se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, toute ouïe.

- Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, exactement, entre toi et Dei-Deidara?

Hidan avait légèrement hésité en prononçant le nom du ninja blond, comme si ce dernier le répugnait tout particulièrement.

- Entre moi et Deidara? Je ne sais… Je veux dire, rien du tout! Nous sommes partenaires, rien de plus…

Hidan la fixait avec gravité, à présent. Il se retourna complètement vers elle, se penchant légèrement pour avoir un contact visuel constant, ce qui la déconcerta davantage.

- Akemi… Es-tu donc aveugle à ce point? Ne vois-tu pas comment il te dévore des yeux, depuis que tu as mis les pieds à l'Akatsuki? Il donnerait sa vie pour toi. D'ailleurs, il y a presque déjà laissé sa peau, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard furtif vers son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher derrière son dos.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Hidan! Deidara? Me dévorer des yeux? Je crois bien que je l'aurais remarqué, si c'était le cas, non?, se défendit-elle, pas du tout convaincu de ses propres paroles.

- Justement, tu ne remarques jamais rien! Tu n'as porté aucune attention à toutes les faveurs qu'on t'octroie, depuis le jour où tu es arrivée! Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit normal que des ninjas tels que nous, des meurtriers, se soucis de ton bien-être?

Akemi lui lança un regard interloqué, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe. Hidan s'adoucit légèrement, mais une pointe d'irritation perçait toujours légèrement dans sa voix.

- Tu n'as jamais accordé la moindre attention aux regards de Deidara, pas même à ceux de Tobi, pas même à ceux de l'Akatsuki entière... laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle.

Il marqua une pause interminable, ancrant ses yeux violacé dans les siens.

- Pas même aux miens…

Il chuchota ses dernières paroles si silencieusement qu'elles furent engloutie par le chuintement des vagues. Cependant, Akemi n'eut aucun mal à les lire sur ses lèvres. Ces mots résonnaient tel un écho dans son esprit, lui donnant le tournis. Le regard de Hidan se faisait plus insistant, comme s'il tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir. Tout ceci ne faisait plus le moindre sens dans sa tête.

Akemi se sentit faiblir, comme lorsqu'elle était prise d'une de ses curieuses crises, comme lorsque Itachi lui avait parlé de son curieux pouvoir. Par contre, cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent, mais tout aussi terrifiant. Elle arrivait encore à entendre le bruissement feutré des vagues, le chant incessant des grillons, le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau, le picotement du sable… la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Hidan… son souffle, tout près de son visage… Ses lèvres, douces et tièdes, qui se posaient délicatement sur les siennes…

Elle ne lui donna aucune résistance, s'abandonnant complètement à ce baiser inattendu, un baiser venant d'un meurtrier. _Ça n'avait plus du tout d'importance, à présent._ Les mains calleuses de Hidan se perdirent dans ses longs cheveux de jais, malmenés par le vent. Elle ferma les yeux, secouée d'un soudain vertige.

Ce moment lui sembla durer des heures, alors qu'en fait, seulement quelques secondes lui avaient suffi, pour tout _gâcher_.

Son cerveau était en pleine extase – un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais tout à coup, une minuscule pensée avait traversé son esprit, sans qu'elle ne lui porte la moindre attention, du moins, pour le moment. L'insignifiante pensée se mit aussitôt à grandir, à s'étendre, et à prendre possession de son esprit.

_« Que penserais Deidara? »_

« Deidara? Et alors?, » avait-elle aussitôt songé, malgré les protestations de plus en plus fréquentes que lui envoyait son cerveau. « Que penserais Deidara!, » ne cessait-il de lui hurler, tant et si bien qu'elle crut en devenir folle. Elle avait le sentiment de commettre une faute irréparable, et quoi qu'elle y fasse, la curieuse sensation ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle.

Sans crier gare, elle repoussa Hidan et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. La lointaine demeure se dessinait de plus en plus nettement dans son champ de vision. La panique qui s'était accumulée dans son esprit se dissipait peu à peu, à son plus grand soulagement. En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Akemi aperçut la silhouette solitaire de Hidan, probablement aussi confus qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.


End file.
